Love for the Enemy
by DarkDreamer2910
Summary: In the Northern hometown of his father and the place his parents met and fell in love, Ian meets Luna. A girl who has haunted his dreams for years. As he becomes desperate to know her Ian puts not only himself but, the ones he loves in danger for Luna ends up being the last thing he'd ever expected her to be. Squeal to Love for a Vampire, Life as a Vampire and Unexpected Love.
1. Ian Chapter 1

It was the same dream every night, I stood confused looking out into the darkness in front of me before turning to the side to look at the unknown girl. Her hair was a mix of dark brown and blonde and was short just sitting atop of her shoulders that moved slowly up and down as she inhale and exhaled. Like always her bright red lips were turned down that the corners as turned to face me, her greyish-blue eyes met mine and I felt a longing for her, just like every night since I started having these dreams and always way to soon, the darkness in front of her melted away and a bright light wrapped around her and she was gone and I woke up.

I felt the loneliness creeping up on me as I sat up in my bed, whoever see was she was important to me I knew that much. Shaking off the usual feeling, I let the excitement take over for today was the day we would leave to go visit Tegan and Roman. It had been 3 years since they left go to live on their own, so as soon as the sun set we would be making our way back to my fathers home town where they now lived.

"Ian, get out of bed! I want to go!" Ethan yelled from outside my door.

"Can't a guy wake up, jeez!" I yelled back.

"Ethan stop bugging your brother, we have lots of time. Go pack." Our mom said scolding him.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Ian?" My mom said.

"I'll be ready in 20." I told her before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

As soon as I stepped under the warm water, I started to think about her. It had been a long time since I had dreamed of something else and I remembered the stories my dad would tell us of how he dreamed of being attack by our mom's insane cousin and how he dreamed of my mom being a vampire and many other dream he had come true. I found myself hoping it was the same. I didn't have the courage to tell any of my family, like if I opened my mouth it would all go away and I would never see her again. Some secrets are worth keeping. I got out of the shower and went to my closet to pick out clothes that weren't already packed away.

"Are you decent?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." I answered back.

"I heard mom say aunt April and Thomas are going to be staying at Tegan's for a couple days." Ethan said sitting down on my bed.

"I still don't trust him." I said turning to him.

"It's been 3 years, you have to let it go." He pleaded.

"I stand with Roman, Thomas was and is always going to be dangerous to our family even if he finally let his grudge go for aunt Aprils sake." I said annoyed by Ethan's naiveness to Thomas and the threat he is.

"Are you both ready yet?" My dad asked leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, I just need to grab my bags and put them in the car." I told him.

"I'll do it, just hurry." Ethan said blurring out of the room with my bags.

"Guess we better get a move on it." Dad laughed as he stared down the now empty hall.

"I don't think he's ever been so excited for anything." I laughed with him.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but, at least try to be cordial to Thomas." His voice had become serious.

"I'll try, I just don't get why he was forgiven so easily." I sighed.

My excitement started to heighten as we got closer and closer to our destination. I could tell mom was just as thrilled as Ethan was to finally see Tegan, it had been hard for her to let Tegan move away but, she understood why. She wasn't a child anymore, she had found her mate and she wanted to start her life with him just like her and dad did. If I found my mate I would do the exact same thing, so would Ethan. Dad had been very level headed about the situation but, I knew it was just an act. He had often went into Tegan's old room and sat down on her bed. He missed her deeply.

"It's going to be so strange being back in that house again." Our mom said to dad.

"Very, after all it's where all this began." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I have to say I was surprised when she asked mother if she could have that house." She said.

"I think she always wanted to live there, even if she didn't know it at the time." He laughed.

"Look, there's the sigh! We're finally here." Ethan yelled happily.

The house was still the same as it had been all those years ago I had last been here. The dark brown siding and black roof with large windows that covered the front of the house where brightly lit with the now white curtains that had been opened. The front door had been changed and was now dark wood double doors with a small glass window to look out of and with the same rock steps that led to it. As soon as we parked, Tegan and Roman where standing outside holding hands on the front steps both with huge smiles on their faces.

I missed her so much and even more than before now that I was seeing her for the first time in years. From what I could tell she looked the same but, I knew there was something different. She smiled brightly but, she still looked tired and worn out. Our mom was the first out of the car and had engulfed Tegan in her bone crushing hug before my mom let her go almost instantly and paused.

Ditching the bags I went to see what was going on. Mom would have never stopped hugging her but, when I reached them Tegan's smile was huge as she looked our mom who kept congratulating both of them and went on about how excited she was. Tegan now stood with her hand rest on her extended stomach while smiling down at it. It took me a second to realize my sister was pregnant.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Ethan smiled.


	2. Ian Chapter 2

"Hey Teg, its nice to finally see you." I said giving her a big hug.

"It is! I've missed you so much." She laughed and returned the hug.

"Get out of the way and let me hug my sister." Ethan shouted and hugged her carefully.

"So, a baby huh?" I said to Roman who smiled.

"Yep." He laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us or me at least?" Our mom asked her while crossing her arms.

"I wanted to surprise you." Tegan laughed and hugged her.

"You still should have told me!" She chided.

"When we have another, I promise you will be the first to know. Now lets go inside, I want to show you the changes we've made." Tegan excitedly said.

Tegan wasn't kidding when she said they changed this place up. The first thing that caught my attention was the dark hard wood that covered the floors and seemed to match the new stairs that now ran up the right wall to the second floor. Tegan babbled on to our parents about Roman picking out the soft green paint that now covered the entire first floor of the house while I absentmindedly tagged along. I started thinking about the girl from my dreams. Her and I living in a place like this only secluded in a country setting with forests to run in.

"Ian?" Ethan said nudging me.

"What?" I said snapping out of my current thoughts.

"Want to go for a run after we put our bags in the rooms, explore the town a little?" Ethan asked me.

"Count me in." I said loving the idea of getting outside.

"I have to say, this place is pretty sweet." Ethan said as he scanned the living room we now stood in.

"Erica, yours and Elijah's room is the one you had when you lived here, we decided to leave it the same for you. Ethan yours is at the end of the hall on the right and Ian yours is across from his on the left." Roman told us as we grabbed our bags.

I walked through the open door and set my bags down on the bed, to my left I eyed the walk in closet and decided I would put my stuff away when Ethan and I got back. Ethan however was putting his clothes away when I walked into his room. Ethan had always been uptight with his clothes, he often ironed them to keep the wrinkles out and always made everything match. It made me laugh.

"Ready to go or do you need me to find you an iron first?" I laughed.

"Shut up. Lets go." He said closing the closet door.

"Go where?" Our dad said from behind me.

"Out of a run, explore the town. I have a feeling we aren't going to be leaving for awhile." I said pointing to mom and Tegan.

"You're right, not until the baby is born at least." He laughed.

"See ya gramps." Ethan winked at him.

"Bye boys." He said as we ran down the hall.

The night air was cool and refreshing as Ethan and I ran through the tree line staying hidden from people who might see us. When we reached town, most of the little shops were still lit up as people went in and out through the doors. Cars passed by us along with the few people walking some in groups and some alone when I felt myself being drawn in a different direction than we were heading.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked me confused.

"I'm not sure, just give me a minute." I said before continuing on.

I allowed the pull I felt to led me to whatever it was drawing me in. As I got closer it kept getting stronger until I seen a parked car near the sidewalk that was in front of a small store with a girl inside. The light from the store had lit up the side of the car just enough that I could see the short brown and blonde hair that was the same as it was in my dream. The reality of what I was seeing hit me like a brick that I had to rest my back against a tree as I stared at the car, silently hoping she would turn to face me. A woman in her late 30's had come out of the store and got in the passenger side and place a bag on her lap before the girls head turned to look around of any traffic before she noticed me.

"Ian?" I herd Ethan say a few feet away from me.

I wanted to say something but, I was locked in place as I looked into the greyish blue eyes of the girl in front of me. It was her, the one from the dream I'd had for as long as I could remember. My dad never said what it was like when things you've dreamed about had in some way came true. As we stared at each other I felt everything click into place before she broke the eye contact and drove away. I watched until the car had disappeared and I was now standing in the darkened street.

"Ian, what's wrong with you?" Ethan asked as he stared at me like I was going insane.

"Nothing, we need to go. I have to talk to dad." I mumbled before I ran.

Ethan kept his distance as we ran back to Tegan's and all the while I though about how I would or where I would even start the whole my dream are coming true thing. We stopped at the front door and Ethan rushed by me to open and run down the hall. I would have to explain all this to him later but, now I didn't have time. I had to find my dad and figure all this out.

"Dad?" I called.

"Outside Ian." He answered back.

"Coming." I said before taking off down the hall and out the back door.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"How did you feel when the dreams you had became real?" I blurted out.

"It depended on what they were about but, for the most part is was shocking and unbelievable." He told me.

"Do you still have them?" I asked franticly

"Not so much anymore, what's this about Ian?" He asked me totally confused by my sudden interest.

"When Ethan and I were in town, there was this girl. She had brown and blonde hair with greyish blue coloured eyes and I felt everything click into place when she looked at me. Dad, I've been having dreams about that girl for a long time and she was right in front of me." I explained as the thought of her calmed me down.


	3. Luna Chapter 3

It was raining as we drove down the empty street, my parent were laughing at a song they heard years ago on the radio, while I watched the street lights fly by. As we got closer to our house, I looked out the window one last time and saw something moving in the shadows before it was gone. I grabbed the locket I had gotten a few days before in my hand and held on to it tight as my stomach became uneasy. We pulled into the drive way of our house and got out of the car, my mom and I rushed to get inside while my dad stayed and got the bags out of the car as we unlocked the door, my dad let out aloud scream before I turned around to see a man in dark clothing grab him by the neck and bite him. I screamed and cried as my mom ran with me in her arms into the house to call 911 but, it was to late. My dad laid there on the wet grass and the man stood there his eyes bright red before he vanished quickly. I startled awake and looked around the dark car.

I could feel it in my bones, as my mother and I drove into the little sleepy town somewhere in the North. There were vampires here, a lot of them and it would only be a short time before we would find them and wipe them out. I had grabbed the little gold locket that hung around my neck, it was the last thing my dad had giving me a few day before he had been killed. It had become a habit that I would hold it in my hand when were we would come to a new town that vampires occupied.

"Starting tomorrow, we hunt them." My mom said through her teeth.

"Yes mother." I said back.

"Remember what I always tell you, stay armed and be safe." She glanced over at me from the drivers side.

"I will." I nodded.

It had been 8 years since my dad was murdered and not to long after my mother had started researching vampires and how to kill them. The obsession she had multiplied, at first had started taking self defence class but, she knew I was an easy target so I was rolled as well. She often met with people who swore up and down that they had seen vampires or where attack or had known people we killed by them, most of the time they lied. Until, she had meet a guy name Ashton. He had been tracking and killing vampire long before anyone knew that the walked among us, he taught us everything he knew before he disappeared.

"We're here." My mother said as we pulled in the drive way.

The house was small with dirty siding, making it look creepy in the circle of trees, it had a giant window in the front with a worn out deck reaching all the way around the sides of the house and probably in the back. Grabbing my duffle bag out of the back seat along with my mothers, we walked up the stairs to the front door and walked inside. I turned on the lights and was surprised by how much I loved it, the light wood floors and grey walls with old couches and tables covered with white sheets. I looked around slowly and wished we could stay here for a while but, would never happen.

"I think this is the best place we've lived in." I said looking around.

"I'll say, look at all this furniture. Looks like the people who used to live here didn't want to take anything with them." My mother said removing the sheets.

"I'm going to look up stairs." I yelled and ran up the stairs.

The up stairs was cold and dark just like it had been down stairs and I noticed it was from an open window at the top of the stairs. After closing it I went around looking in every room until I found one I liked. It was small with white painted walls and the floor was a dark wood with a small grey squishy carpet by the door that ran under the bed and to the large window. A small dresser was in the corner and a desk on the opposite wall with boxes stacked near the open door behind me.

"I'll have to look through those later." I said to myself.

"Luna, did you find a room?" My mother yelled.

"Yes." I said back.

"I'm going to get some food for the house, do you want to come with me or stay here?" She asked.

"I'll come with you." I said running down the hall and stairs.

The drive it town was slow and I was surprised by how many people were out this late but, they were ordinary. They thought vampires were something that only existed in lame books that normally get it wrong and didn't think that vampire walked among them. My mother was cautious as she stepped out of the car and hurried into the store. I watched her through the store window grab things off the shelves and take it to the counter to pay before walking ou the door and getting in the car.

"I got us some food that will last us until tomorrow or at least until daylight." My mother laughed.

"Apples?" I asked as I checked for on coming traffic.

"Of course." She said

Seeing there were no cars, I looked around the empty street only to see a boy standing in the shadows underneath a large tree. His long legs were covered by blue jeans while his dark shirt hugged his chest and arms but, was loose around his mid-section. His dark hair blend into the shadows and made it almost invisible but, the light coming from the store window illuminated him just enough I could make out his young looking features and blue eyes. He was by far the most beautiful boy I had ever seen and I found myself wanting him.

"Luna? Are you going to go?" My mother said in a confused voice.

"Yes, sorry." I said pushing down hard on the gas peddle and speeding down the street.

I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw the same boy standing in the middle of the street but, another boy was standing behind him before I turned the corner and they were gone. His face had been burned into my brain and I wanted so desperately to talk to him, to hear if his voice was as amazing as his face and body were but, I knew it would never happen. It was to dangerous to have someone in my life that didn't know that vampires existed and that person would always have a target on their back. When we got back to the house, my mother had curled up on one of the couches while I went up stairs and sat by the window picturing the boys face over and over.


	4. Luna Chapter 4

My whole body felt stiff when I had woken up and the whole right side of my face was frozen and my arm had goosebumps from being pressed against the glass all night long. Stretching, I looked up at the sky and seen the clouds were moving fast across it with sporadic spots of blue before the white fluff completely covered them. Soon it would rain and all the vampires that resided here would run around during the day and attack the towns people but, thankfully the fanged monsters wouldn't know my mother and I were here to take them out and this time they would stay dead.

As I walked into the kitchen, there was a small piece of paper my mom had left saying she was going to a job interview and would stop for groceries then come home. I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin then grabbed an apple. Walking around I started thinking about the boy from last night, how hard to would be to run into him and this time talk to him. It was a small town after all and even if it was a bad idea I couldn't help it, after staying up until the sky had started to lighten as the sun rose thinking about him, it made it impossible to not think about it. I went back to my room and pulled one of the boxes down and opened it, trying to keep myself busy.

"Clothes, clothes and more clothes." I said out loud and grabbed the next box.

The next one was more interesting. I grabbed the first thing my hand touched and pulled out a small hard blank covered book, only it wasn't a book. It was a photo album. As I flipped through the pages, the photos had been mostly of two young children a boy who was older and a girl that was a few years younger, both with brilliant greens eyes but, different coloured hair. The last picture had caught my attention fully for I couldn't help but, see the resemblance of the green eyed and brown hair'd boy and the boy from last night. Aside from his blue eyes, the boy from the picture could have been his twin.

"Luna?" I heard from down stairs.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, can you come help me bring the groceries in." She asked me.

"I'll be right there." I said back.

Closing the boxes and putting them back from where the others sat, I shoved the album into my bag and ran down the stairs. After bring in all the food from the car, my mother and I still had hours to keep ourselves busy until sunset so we could go out scouting for vampires. It had taken awhile to learn how to pick them out of crowds for they most of the time looked exactly like humans or at least until the feed or were threatened or angry. That was always when their true faces would come out.

"I think we should start in the middle of town, that seems to be where a majority of the people seem to be." My mother said.

"What do we do if we find one? Do we kill it on the spot or wait?" I asked her.

"If its just one, I think we should try to follow it. Maybe it will lead us to the others." She said.

"They can be so fast though, I think we should take it down and get it to tell us where the others are." I suggested.

"That is a good way to get killed, you have to take them off guard and strike fast or they will kill you in the blink of an eye." She told me her voice serious.

"Right, I wasn't thinking." I told her.

"Now go do something, we have a lot of time to kill." She smiled before grabbing her bags and heading up the stairs.

I had stripped the bed and replaced everything with the new pillows and blankets my mother had bought when she had gone shopping. The purple and white blankets were beautiful and I was happy she had remembered my favourite colour was purple. After I was done straightening up, I grabbed the album from my bag and pulled out the last picture. Green eyes stared back at me but, I found myself picturing them blue. I had dropped the picture when I seen that adding blues eyes made him seem like it was the boy from last night was staring at me. There they could have been related or doppelgängers. As I picked it back up, I noticed on the back of the picture had the name Elijah Dalton written on the back in neat handwriting.

The sun was falling behind the clouds at a rapid rate as I drove the car into town. However many vampires were here, they probably were anxiously waiting for the sun to leave the sky so they could sink their teeth into some poor helpless human like they had before we'd gotten here. As I parked the car, I found myself looking around not only for vampires but, for the boy with the blue eyes.

We had been looking around for almost 2 hours and I was kicking myself for not wearing a warmer jacket with every gust of wind, goosebumps covered my skin as I shivered. Walking down the side walk I thought about running into one of the stores and pretending to look around while I warmed my long froze toes and face thawed out but, I had vampires to find. I had started to get the feeling I was being watched and a shiver ran down my spine but, this time it wasn't because of the cold. I broke into a run and headed to the corner of the street, I looked behind me before I tripped on my shoe had fell only to be caught with my face a few inches from the sidewalk.

"Thank you." I stuttered.

"You're welcome." A guys voice answered back.

I had to tilt my head back a little to see the face of the person standing in front of me and I was surprised by who it was. His blue eyes were brighter than I had originally thought that had been as I looked at the boy from the other night. I thought about the picture briefly and the similarities between them couldn't be coincidental. As I stood there silently staring at him, it had become uncomfortable and he raised on of his eyebrows at me before speaking.

"Hi, my names Ian." He said.

"Luna, nice to meet you." I said trying not to stare at him for to long.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled.


	5. Ian Chapter 5

I was glad I had decided to bring my jacket, it was slightly colder today than it had been yesterday and even though it didn't bother me, I would sure stick out to the humans if I was walking about in jeans and a t-shirt. I went into town alone today, after having a long conversation with my father about the dreams and the possibility that the girl was in fact my mate, I'd wanted to be alone. I could here the aloud footfalls of someone running, their heart beat was working over time and that usually meant fear. I had just gotten to the corner when I saw a small girl going face first into the pavement. I grabbed ahold of one of her arms and saw it was the same girl from last night.

"Thank you." She managed to stutter out.

"You're welcome." I said back.

Her head tilt back slightly so she could look at my face and her features had turned from recognition to surprised. Her wide eyes looked me over as if she was searching for something and I started to feel uncomfortable. We stood there on the side walk staring at each other before I raised an eyebrow at her and started the conversation to get out of the awkwardness this had turned into.

"Hi, my names Ian." I said slowly.

"Luna, nice to meet you." She said glancing from the sidewalk to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"Thank you, for saving me from a very bruised face." She laughed.

"Not a problem, what were you in such a hurry for?" I asked her trying to make my voice sound light.

"I was looking for my mom and I thought someone was following me." She shrugged.

"Oh, I could walk with you if you like, until you find her?" I offered.

"That would be great." She smiled.

We turned the corner and were back on the main street, I kept myself on high alert searching the area that for someone who could pose a danger to her but, when I couldn't find anything I brushed it off for now but, I still had a bad feeling in my stomach. She seemed to look around also and every now and then her heart beat would jump and then steady. I felt angry as a looked around hard for what ever it was that had scared her so badly.

"So do you live here?" She asked out of the blue.

"No, we're just visiting. Do you live here?" I asked her.

"Yes, my mother and I just moved here. What do you mean we?" She asked.

"My parents and brother, we came to see my sister and her husband. They moved here a couple of years ago." I explained.

"Oh, where do you actually live?" She asked seeming interested.

"Brazil." I told her.

"You live in brazil, whats it like?" She stopped walking and asked.

"Its beautiful and is my favourite place we've live in so far." I laughed.

"You move around a lot?" She asked.

"Every couple years." I shrugged.

"I move around a lot also." Luna's voice became sad.

"Don't like it much?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed.

"Just a bit." I laughed as I held up my fingers making a tiny space between them.

"How long are you staying for?" Luna asked me.

"A couple of months I think, my mom is dead set on not leaving." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh." Was all she said.

It had become quiet between us and I had so many more questions I wanted to ask her but, it wasn't the time to go prying into her life when we had only just met. I could hear someone calling Luna's name, it was feminine so it must be her mother. We turned the corner and Luna's head snapped up when she heard her name but instead of continuing walking she grabbed my arm to make me stop.

"She can't see you with me." She glanced the way her mother was coming before pushing me back.

"Alright, I'll go." I hardly managed to make the words come out.

"Wow, I'm being so rude." She groaned.

"Would you maybe like to hang out, tomorrow night? Around 7?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure if thats a good idea." She hesitated.

"Another time." I smiled and got ready to turn around and walk away.

"Wait, why 7?" She asked.

"I have family coming in tomorrow and I don't want to be rude." I told her, which wasn't exactly a lie but, it wasn't the truth.

"Sure, meet here?" She said looking around the corner.

"Sure, see you then." I said.

"Bye Ian." She said before going to meet her mother.

I crossed the street as Luna met up with her mother. There was a few similarities between them like height, hair colour and some facial features but, that was about it like me she must look like her dad for the most part. After the turned the corner which was probably where the car was I made my way to the tree line so I could go back to Tegan's. As soon as I got into the tree I got the feeling like something was watching me, it made all my senses go on high alert as I looked around. I remembered what Luna said someone following her. I ran through the trees making sure I was out of sight as I looked around the forest on the way back to my family.

When I got to the house, I told everyone to meet me in the living room and it was important. I started by telling them about Luna and the dreams I've been having of her for over a hundred years, how she was in the same town as we were and that I was sure she was my mate and that she was in danger. Everyone except my dad and mom were surprised that I had keep so much from them but, they all assured me that they would do everything they could to help me keep her safe.

"Thank you so much." I said to them.

"She's your mate, that makes her family." My mom smiled.

"What do you think it was following her?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, it could be human or a vampire but, I'm sure whatever it is that it's acting alone."


	6. Luna Chapter 6

"Where did you disappear to? I thought something happened." My mother shouted at me on the way back to the house.

"I got lost." I answered, she didn't look convinced.

"Lost. Right." She mumbled.

"Do you mind of tomorrow night I go looking around town?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Get a better lay out of the area and maybe find somewhere vampires are likely to be." I lied smoothly.

"I guess, just don't stay out to late." She said slowly, watching my face.

I kept my facial expression impassive the whole way home, my mother would glance over at me every once and awhile but, I couldn't deny how excited I was to be hanging out with Ian tomorrow night. When we got back home, I went straight to my bedroom and finally let the happiness out I bounced around smiling and laughing before I collapsed on my bed with a sigh. I pulled the picture out of my bag, looking it over once again before flipping it over and reading the name _Elijah Dalton_ before I drifted to sleep.

The whole night, I tossed and turned as Ian's face had become the centre of my dreams but, mostly it centred around his eyes. When I finally woke up, disappointment crashed down of me but, soon went away when I realized I would see him tonight. My heart picked up in rhythm briefly before reality set in and that I would be putting him in danger by getting so close. Was I really willing to risk his life just for the sake of wanting a friend? There was the option of just not showing up but, that would make me a terrible person so I had to go.

Over the course of the day, I had convinced myself I wasn't going over and over again, only to change my mind and dig through the many boxes that held all my clothes. I hadn't seen the point to unpack, we never stay long enough to get comfortable. It was cold today and not very sunny so I decided on a pair of yoga pants a pink t-shirt and my black fluffy bomber jacket, so it wouldn't seem obvious to my mother that I wasn't really going scouting but, going to hangout with a boy instead. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6:50, so i picked up my bag and walked casually down stairs.

"I'm going to leave now?" I told my mom when I picked up her purse and scooped the car keys.

"Okay, just don't stay out to late and if you seen any vampires don't take them on by yourself." She said seriously.

"I won't." I said heading out the door.

It was 7:02 when I parked in front of the spot we agreed to meet at, my leg was bouncing up and down as I felt the nerves noting my stomach while I started out the windshield. The sun was completely hidden by the trees before I seen a black car pull up in front of me before it was turned off and someone got out. It was Ian. I flung my seat belt off me and got out quickly and walked over to Ian who was leaning on the door of his car, he smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I said feeling shy.

"Want to go for a drive?" He asked me.

"Sure, do you want to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, its open." He said getting in the car.

After I got in I noticed a jacket dark blue jacket having from my seat, I looked over and Ian and I realized he was only wearing a dark green long sleeve and black sweatpants. I started to feel like something was off but, until the warmth of the car started to make me feel like I could take my jacket off I brushed off the feeling and settled into my seat before the car sped off down the dark street.

"Nice car, it is yours?" I asked staring the conversation.

"Sadly no, this is Roman's." He laughed.

"Is that your brother?" I recalled him telling me he had a brother.

"Yes and no, Roman is my brother-in-law." He explained.

"What's your actual brothers name?" I asked a little confused.

"Ethan, we're twins. What about you? Have any siblings?" He asked me.

"No, it's just me and my mother." I told him.

"That sounds wonderful." He laughed.

"Not at all." I sighed.

It got quiet after that and I started thinking about how if I wasn't an only child and I had a sibling to take my place hunting vampires with my mother so I could be free to do the things I want. I looked over at Ian and saw him staring at me, his faces looked confused and sad before he gave me a small smile and looked back to the road. This want the time for me to get all upset, it was time to be free for an evening and enjoy it.

"So Luna, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

"Dancing, I could spend the whole day dancing and never get bored." I laughed.

"What kind of dancing?" He asked noticing the up lift of my mood.

"I took jazz and ballet as a kid." I told him.

"Interesting." He said.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Wrestling mostly, a little running and video games." He shrugged.

"Who do you wrestle?" I asked a little curious.

"My brother and my uncle Jake and my sister before she moved, she would kick my ass overtime." He faked angry before smiling.

"What's she like? And your brother?" I asked wanting to her hear more.

"Tegan takes after our mother in not only the looks department but, the artistic side also. She's a tomboy with a girly girl side, Tegan can be brushing her hair and painting her nails one minute and the next be getting down and dirty fighting both my brother and I. Ethan on the other hand is kind of up tight. Everything has to be neat and in its right place but, he enjoys scraping it out in the backyard and playing video games." He finished telling me.

"They sound great." I smiled and seen the love he had for them written all over his face.

"What about your mom, whats she like?" He asked me.

"She's an interesting person, kind of a jack of all trades." I told him.

"Are you a jack of all trades?" He asked curiosity.

"I don't know what I am, I haven't had a chance to figure what I am yet." I answered truthfully.

"Well, you'll figure it out." He said in such a way I actually believed him.


	7. Ian Chapter 7

"You really think so?" Luna asked me.

"Without a doubt." I said smiling at her.

I was going to pay big time for all this smiling I was doing, my cheek already started to hurt from it all and I found myself scared that my face would be permanently stuck in a smile for all of my very long life but, being here with Luna was worth it as we drove around the town uncaring about where we were going. I looked up at the road and realized I had been driving to Tegan's house without knowing it.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Whats wrong?" Luna asked me alarmed.

"I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and my sisters house is a couple house down from here." I said embarrassed that I was bring her home.

"Which house is hers?" She asked looking around.

"That one." I said point to the overly large house that had all the lights on.

"Wow." She said staring at it.

"Its nice but, not really my style." I told her trying not to laugh at her face.

"What is your style?" She asked peeling her attention unwilling for the house.

"Something secluded with tons of space, surrounded by forests and where it snows in the winter." I told her curious about what she would think.

"That wasn't what I was expecting from you but, it does sound nice." She said.

"You think so?" I asked her.

"I do." She smiled.

The joy I felt was hard to hide and it almost made me spill everything but, I knew that it would only frighten her. She had no idea how different we were, that I was a vampire while she was human, she didn't grow up knowing about mates or what it meant for my kind and it wasn't something that I could just spit out at her when wed only met yesterday. She would think I was insane so for now I would keep my mouth shut and see what happens.

"I guess we should head back to town." I sighed as I looked at the time.

"Maybe we could do something tomorrow? I have the whole morning free." She asked hopeful.

"I have a family thing tomorrow, how about Friday?" I said feeling ashamed that I had to lie but, she couldn't know the truth yet.

"Alright." She smiled.

The drive to town was awful as the closer we got the more real it became that she would be leaving and we would be apart for the next couple of days. I turned left and I got that feeling again, I looked out the driver side window and saw just behind the tree and saw something running, running fast enough to blur out of sight. I knew it wasn't someone from my family, the size was all wrong for it to be one of them and the feeling I got from it screamed danger at me. The bright lights from the town were straight ahead before the figure took off deep into the tree until it was totally devoured by darkness.

"So Friday, do you want to meet at the same spot?" Luna asked pulling my attention away from the thing in the dark.

"Sure, maybe we could see a movie or something." I tried my best to smile.

"Okay, bye Ian, thank you." She grinned and got out.

I waiting until she was in her car and drove off before I gunned it home, they had to know there was another vampire in town and that it could cause problems for us and that it had something to do with Luna. Why would a vampire be after her? It didn't make sense. I could hear Ethan in the back yard when I pulled up to the house while my parents were sitting in the living room talking to Tegan, Roman, Thomas and aunt April who had arrived just as I was leaving.

"We have another vampire in town." I said when I walked in the house.

"Are you sure?" My mom said.

"How do you know?" Roman asked.

"I seen it, it was following us." I told them as I sat down.

"And you think its after this girl, right?" Thomas said clearly he had been filled in while I was gone.

"Her name is Luna and it's the only thing I can think of. It was following her last night and tonight and as far as I know we don't have any vamps after our family." I said speaking to no one in particular.

"This puts a target on our backs now, its seen you with her and it must know you're a vampire and that there are more here." Tegan said.

"I think we should stay together, just in case. We don't know what its agenda is yet." Roman said as he went into full protective mode.

"Ethan, do you want to come with me to track its scent? See where it's hiding?" I asked him, knowing he would be up for anything if it came to a fight.

"What about the girl, are we just going to keep her in the dark about all of this?" Thomas asked all of us.

"For the last time, her name is Luna and now isn't the time for that, if anything it's going to send her running for the hills and then what? She going to think I'm insane and want me to stay away from her." I snapped.

"Look, I'm not saying drop the ball and tell her your whole family are vampires and that she's your mate, just ask her about the how she thought someone was following her and see what she says. Its hard to protect someone when you don't have all the details." Thomas said slowly.

"We have plans Friday so ill ask then but, Ethan are you ready to go?" I said to him before walking to the door.

"Lets find this vamp!" He smiled.


	8. Ian Chapter 8

As soon as we hit town, Ethan and I caught onto the vampires trail easily for its scent was everywhere. It seemed we were going in circles as we walked at human pace, some I had noticed were days old, until I picked up on a fresh trail leading into the trees. I motioned for Ethan to follow me and as soon as we had been out of sight, our pace picked up as we ran through the forest. I knew it was too big of a chance that we could find this vampire before sunrise but, it was worth a shot.

"This vamp sure wants to stay hidden." Ethan said running beside me as we got further and further into the trees.

"Yeah well, its not going too." I said back to him.

"What do you plan to do if it is there?" Ethan asked concern showing of his face for a fraction of a second.

"Depends of what happens when we get there." I smirked.

The scent got stronger the closer we got to our destination, I prepared myself for what could happen if the vampire was indeed there. Just shy of a mile, I could see an old, broken down shack sitting in the thick unkept grass.

"Ian, we have to leave. The sun is coming up!" Ethan yelled at me.

"I can't leave now, I know its there." I told him.

"We can come back tonight, we need to go." Ethan said his voice full of desperation as he looked up at the sky.

"Fine." I said.

I could hear the anxious rambling of our family inside, The sun was brighting up the sky and it wouldn't be long until it came over the trees and shone right on us. We both pushed ourself hard when we seen the backdoor open and our dad stood there with panic on his face. I could feel the burning on the back of my leg as the sun light hit it before we reached the door as crashed inside the safely of the house.

"You had us all worried sick!" Our dad yelled at us.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry Dad." I said to both him and Ethan.

"I know you want to make sure Luna is safe but, you can't be reckless like this Ian. You know how dangerous the sun is to our kind, you both could have died." He continued to yell at us.

"Ian! Ethan!" Our mom said before blurring and wrapping her arms around us.

"We're okay." Ethan sighed.

After our parents calmed down, we told them about the creepy house miles north of town and how I knew thats where it was hiding. We all made plans after I hanging out with Luna I would come back here and we would go back to that house. Everyone had gone to bed while I stayed up pacing, I knew sleeping was the smart idea, my body was feeling drained and I hadn't feed in a while there was so much going on but, finally I settled into one of Tegan's couches and fell asleep. Roman had woken me up just before it was time to go meet Luna and giving me once again the keys to his car. I gunned it to town and waited for Luna to show up. She parked behind me, got out and got in my car.

"Hello." She smiled brightly.

"Hello." I smiled back.

"Where to?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there." I laughed.

I had taken Luna to a spot my dad had told me about a long time ago, he said that it was one of the spot he would go to be alone or with his friends. It was a little landing just outside of town where you could look out onto the entire town. Luna was captivated by the view and we had stayed there for over 2 hours before we decided to go see a movie.

"That was such a beautiful spot, you could see the whole town." Luna smiled happily as we made our way back to town.

Just as I was about to say something I could hear the foot falls from deep in the trees, my hands gripped the steering wheel hard enough I could feel my fingers leaving little indents as the steps got closer and closer I pushed the gas peddle down. The vampire was coming and no matter what the speed was, it wouldn't never be fast enough. I looked out my window and saw the shadow just behind the tree line before it swerved out and came right at us.

"Luna! Close you eyes!" I yelled before I wrapped my arms around to her shield her.

I shut my eyes and listened to Luna scream at the impact, the glass popped and shattered and we spun in a rapid rate as the car was pushed sideways and flipped over. I could hear something dipping when the car finally came to a stop, my back was stinging and warm and the smell of blood was everywhere but, it wasn't just mine. I unraveled myself from Luna and saw blood leaking down her forehead, I watched it travel and my teeth had started to lengthen and I knew I had to get out of the confined space.

I managed to manoeuvre myself so I could get my feet on the crushed in door and with a push the door creaked and squealed and loosened enough to the point it flew open. I unbuckled Luna and pulled her out with me, being very careful not to breathe or look at the blood. I set Luna on the road away from Roman's destroyed car that had started to catch fire on stuff that was now leaking out of it. I hadn't noticed we still weren't alone until a hand wrapped around my throat.

The vampire hissed and bared his teeth while squeezing my throat with intense pressure until I couldn't breath. I clawed into his hand enough that he hissed and the grip on my throat realized some and I sent my first into his stomach before be hit the ground. He was strong and fast but, he was still young thankfully this left me with an advantage to protect Luna and myself. He was on his feet and charged me but, thanks to all the practice with Uncle Jake and my siblings I easily dodged his attack and sent my fist hard into his back and flipped him over on to his back. I sent a fist into the ground where his face had been only a second ago before I caught sight of him trying to rush me from the side before using my speed to dodging him before I hissed loudly and with my strength I sent my flat hand into his chest as I watch him fly backwards a few feet before hitting the ground.

A loud gasp for breath sounded out from behind me and I turned quickly expecting another vampire to attack. Instead it was Luna, she was sitting up with her head turned towards me her blueish grey eye were wide with fear and I knew why. I could see the reflexion in them, mine were bright red like the colour of blood before I settled down and they went back to blue, her mouth opened and a scream louder than anything of heard sounded out as she stared at me.


	9. Luna Chapter 9

I was lying on what felt like the cold, hard gravelled road when the blackness started to fade when a ringing in my ears pulled me from my unconscious state but, when my heavy eyelids opened everything was dark and blurred together and move around like it was in slow motion. I turned my head to the right I barely made out the completely destroyed car that was now lit up bright with flames reaching high into the sky. My vision was getting better or less blurry at least but, still everything moved slowly and the hollow ringing died down so I could hear the crackling of the fire that seemed to be all around me and the strange sounds of hissing and screams. My head felt super heavy as I turned it to the left this time and seen Ian.

His clothes were bloody and torn and he moved around way faster than humanly possible as he dodged something that was moving to quickly for me to see. The moments made my head spin and my vision blurry again as I tried to understand what was going on but, a suddenly loud hiss rang out and with a blink of an eye Ian had pushed his hand into someone I couldn't make out's chest and sent him flying back a few feet and landed hard with a thud. I hadn't notice I was holding my breathe until my lungs started to burn and I let out a loud gasp filling my lungs with the cold nights air while Ian turned sharply around. My whole body became cold as I stared with wide eyes at what was in front of me and screamed. Ian was in front of me with his hand of my mouth to muffle my screams as I started at his now bright red eyes before they turned back to blue.

"Luna! Stop! It's alright." He said as my screamed died down.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as soon as his hand left my mouth and I shuffled backwards away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said holding his hands up.

"You can't be a vampire! You just can't be." I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"I am and I was going to tell you." He said taking a step towards me.

My body scooted back further on instinct as he got closer to me. I was ready to start screaming again hoping to alert someone in the close by town but, I thought again it knowing he could kill anyone that comes easily. He stepped back away from me and looked around before pulling a cell phone out of his pocket and dialled someones number.

"Ethan, it attacked us and totalled the car. I'm about 5 miles from town, hurry." Ian said into the phone before hanging up.

Time dragged on as we waited for the person named Ethan who I remembered he said was his brother names to come. Since the phone call it had become quiet with only the sounds of the fire that seemed to surround us crackled and I felt my fear and anxiety rising as I thought about Ian being a vampire which meant so was his brother and his whole family.

"Finally." He huffed out as a car turned the corner and stopped a few feet away.

"What a mess, Roman is going to be furious." The boy who looked like Ian said getting out of the car.

"We have bigger things to worry about." Ian said before looking at me.

"Stay away from me." The words barely making it out.

"She's bleeding." Ethan said to Ian.

"I know." He said back.

"We should get her to a hospital." Ethan said turning around and walking to the car.

I hadn't notice the sharp pain in the head until Ethan had said I was bleeding, I lifted my hand up to the spot that was hurting and sure enough there was blood on it. I felt confused by it, if he'd known I was bleeding why didn't he feed? He could have easily over powered me but, instead he stayed away. In my confusion I hadn't notice he had slowly walked up to me and held his hand out in from of me. I leaned away from it but, as the stiffness and aching feeling started to become noticeable I knew I wouldn't be able to walk to the car without some kind of help so I had no choice.

I hesitantly took his cold hand and pushed myself up off the ground, with every step I took it felt like pins were being stabbed into my legs causing me to stumbled often and Ian to catch me. Even though I was scared and wanted to runaway as fast as I could from here, something in me loved the feeling of his arms around me. We got to the car, Ian had helped me leaned against it as he opened the door and I got in. My legs were less stiff and wobbly so I knew nothing was broken and that there wasn't any damage other than what I'm sure was a few bruises. I settled into the seat and watched as Ethan got into the drivers side and Ian got in the passenger side before we were speeding off.

"You've got mom totally freaking out." Ethan said.

"What did you tell them?" Ian asked him.

"Exactly what you told me, everyone wanted to come." Ethan laughed.

"Of course they did." Ian sighed.

"So which way it is to the hospital again?" Ethan asked.

"I want to go to my car." I said with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Ethan eyed me through the review mirror.

"Take me to my car. Now!" I yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez. Where is it parked?" He asked not bothering to look at me.

"Left side of the town square, by the food market." I said.

Ethan parked the car right behind mine and waited for me to get out. Ian had made a move to get out but, I got out as fast as I could, slamming the door and ran to my car. I got in and sighed with relief and something else I couldn't put my finger on when they passed me and drove off. Now that I was alone I was scared that I wasn't in the best shape to drive myself home but, I knew I had to so I could tell my mom what had happened tonight. That Ian was a vampire and that there were more of them. A wave of sadness and betrayal hit me so hard that I thought about keeping this to myself but, I couldn't no matter what I had might have felt for him it was over. He was a vampire and I was a hunter.

The drive home left me feeling sad and lonely and aching for Ian to be here with me, his arms around me again. I prepared myself for the fit my mother was going to throw when she would see me and when I told her I had been lying to her and hanging out with a vampire. I got out of the car and walked to the door, taking a deep breathe and walking inside.

"Where were you! What happened to you!" My mom shouted as she came around the corner.

"I was in an accident but, we have a bigger problem." I said when I walked into the living room.

"What could be bigger than this?" She asked anxiously.

"There are more vampire here then we thought and I knew where to find them." I whispered.


	10. Ian Chapter 10

This hadn't gone the way I thought it would. I imagined that we would be sitting in some where private and I would tell her that I had something to tell her something she needed to know, that's when I would tell her that I was a vampire and once she was ok with that after how long it would have taken I would tell her about mates and what it means for us but, that had been replaced with the picture of her face when she seen that I was a vampire was burned into my mind, those fear filled greyish blue eyes, her body shaking and bleed while she sat on the road with a pieces of car we had been in all around us. A strange thought crossed my mind one that Id never had before, I found myself wishing for the first time that I was a human.

"Well, she's a ray of sunshine, isn't she." Ethan said breaking the silence.

"I blew it Ethan." I said putting my hands of the side of my head thinking about pushing them in.

"She'll come around, don't worry." He said trying to make me feel better.

"You didn't see the way she looked at me, when she seen what I was." I sighed.

"A vampire almost killed both of you and she had just regained consciousness. You would be freaked out too, did you ever think of that?" Ethan said as we pulled into the drive way.

"No, I didn't." I admitted reluctantly.

"Well, there you go." He said getting out of the car.

We got out of the car and headed inside into the lions den that was going to right off the bat drill me with questions about tonight and what my plan was. Which I hadn't thought of yet. We walked at human pace to the front door and went inside, there was slight chatter coming from in the living room before it stopped entirely as Ethan walked thought and I followed behind him.

"Ian, I'm so glad you're already." My mom said hugging me.

"I love you mom but, can you please hug me after my back is healed?" I asked her.

"Oh, alright." She said releasing me.

"What happened tonight?" My dad asked.

"How bad is my car?" Roman asked getting a smack on the arm from Tegan.

"How's Luna?" Tegan asked with genuine concern.

"One question at a time guys." Ethan budded in.

"I didn't know he was following us until it was to late. I tried to speed up but, it wasn't working so when he started coming at us I shielded Luna as best as I could but, he hit the car and we went sliding across the road and flipped over. She was bleeding so I got us out as fast as I could but, the vampire was waiting in the trees and attacked me. I threw him a few feet and Luna saw everything and totally freaked out." I sped through my explanation.

"That seems a little drastic, why would the vampire attack you like that?" April asked.

"Because Ian and I tracked him to where he's living." Ethan answered for me.

"He doesn't want us getting in the way of what he wants." I sighed.

"Which is?" Thomas asked.

"Luna, obviously." I snapped.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen, now come with me." Tegan said getting up.

"Alright." I said and followed her up stairs.

I was sitting on her bed with a towel under me as Tegan stared pulling out the pieces of glass. There was a slight pulling sensation before I could feel the skin knitting back together just as soon as she'd taken them out. The silence of the room had calmed me down some and allowed me to think about the current situation. I would have to find away to protect Luna from a distance or at least until I could talk to her about what happened and about the vampire thats stalking her. I felt another pull and I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you." I said finally speaking.

"For what?" Tegan asked me pulling at my back.

"Getting me out of there, it's been a crazy night and I didn't want to have questions thrown around at me." I told her as she pulled another piece of glass out of my skin.

"I know. As soon as you walked into my living room I was how hard you were trying to hide your emotions and once you snapped at Thomas I knew I had to get you out of there." She said her voice calm.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I'm your sister, it's easy for me to see when something is bothering you or your upset or hurt. Just like I can with Ethan." She answered and I could tell her was smiling by the sound of her voice.

"This whole night had gone so wrong Tegan and it's my fault. I was so sure that if I tracked his scent to where he was staying I could have ended it before anything like this happened. Ouch!" I said wincing.

"Sorry! That one was really in there but, Ian you can't blame yourself for this. I know what its like wanting to protect your mate. I fled my home for Roman and I would do it again and again. Its what our kind does." She paused before getting back to the glass pieces.

"Ethan says it had more to do with the accident and waking up on the road but, it was more than that Tegan. The way she looked at me, it was different." I whispered the last word.

"At least she knows the truth now." Tegan sighed.

"Just before we pulled up to the house, I wished I was human for the first time ever." I told her being completely honest.

"You wish you were human?" She repeated.

"Not really." I said honestly.

"Well, don't let mom and dad hear you say that and I'm done." She said pulling the towel out from under me.

My blood had dried onto my back so I got up and headed out of Tegan's room and straight to the bathroom. I watched the bloody water pool into the tub before going down the drain until the water ran clear. I had to come up with some kind of plan, I could easily find her house but, that might make thing worse. I could take my dads car to the spot we would meet and hope she shows up, seemed like my best shot. I got out of the shower and headed to my room to change and go join my family.

I got to the middle of the stairs before I felt my body tingle and made me pause. I smelt the air and I was drawn to a familiar scent that was coming from outside. Tegan came around the corner and seen my standing there looking at the door before she raised an eyebrow at me, I ran down the rest of the stars and past her opening the door to see Luna standing at the end of the drive way.


	11. Luna Chapter 11

"What do you mean?" My mother asked confused.

"For the past couple of days I've been hanging out with this boy behind your back." I mumbled.

"We are going to go back to the hanging out with boys behind my back thing but, What does he have to do with vampires?" She questioned.

"He's a vampire Mother." I told her.

"How do you know?" She asked looking me over.

"Tonight we were driving back into town and all of a sudden something hits the car and started skidding across the road but, when I woke up I was laying on the road away from the car. I looked around for Ian and I saw him, he was fighting someone. I didn't see who because they were both moving so fast but, after Ian sent the other one flying Ian looked at me and his eyes were bright red." I explained to her.

"You weren't bitten or anything were you?" My mom said moving closer to me to get a better look.

"No, I don't think so." I said as calmly as I could to her realizing I hadn't thought of that possibility.

"I think you go cut by some glass but, it's not deep and it doesn't look like it's bleeding anymore." My mom told me as she looked over the cut on my head.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." I told her.

"Wait, how many are there?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly but, it's a large group." I said before heading up to my room.

I closed the door behind me and walked right over to my mirror taking off my clothes. I looked over every inch of my body and there wasn't a single bite mark anywhere. Sighing with relief I wrapped myself in one of my towels I had in my room and walked to the bathroom. Dirt and blood that had coated my skin had tuned the water a pinkish brown as it went down the drain and out of sight taking the reminder of what had happened tonight away but, there was one thing I would never forget. Ian was a vampire.

My body was freezing as I walked to my room, with only the sound of water drops falling from my hair hitting the floor. I thought of Ian, his red eyes, the way he moved and how he knew I was bleeding but, didn't bite me. The thought left me feeling hopeful which was the opposite of what I should be feeling, I was a vampire hunter and he was a vampire. I hate vampire but, I couldn't hate him.

"Luna." I heard my mom say after knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"You look better." She smiled slightly.

"I feel better, what do you need?" I asked her not buying the whole sweet, caring mommy act.

"Do they know what we do?" She said serious.

"Mother, I would be thrown in an asylum if I went around telling people I hunt vampires. So no they don't know." I sighed.

"Fine. I have an idea though." She said happily.

"Which is?" I said leaning against the wall.

"What I'm about to suggest is a little out there and since there is so much we don't know about them, I want you to go undercover." She explained.

"Are you joking? You want me to spy on them?" I yelled shocked by what she was telling me to do.

"Just think about it, they don't know what we do and you've already been having out with them." Her voice laced with anger.

She wanted me to use Ian. To dig up dirt about vampires just so we could use it against him, the disgust in myself I felt knowing I would have to agree was powerful enough I wanted to just grab my things and run. Run right to Ian. Him being a vampire almost didn't matter in that moment, there was something between us that I didn't understand which both excited me and scared me.

"Please Luna, do this for me?" My mother begged pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Fine." I breathed out.

"You can take the car tonight." She said happily.

"Wait, you want me to do this tonight?" I asked her completely mystified.

"The sooner the better." Her voice became serious again as she walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

I picked up a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt changing quickly before grabbing my jacket and my bag. I rushed down stairs forming a plan in my head as I walked past my mom and out the door. I didn't bother with using the car, Ian's sister house was just down the street and around the corner and it wasn't a far walk. I would walk up the drive way and knock on the door and who ever answered I would stay calm and fearless and ask for Ian.

It was cold and as I got closer to the house I got more nervous until I stood in front of the large gate and started to hesitate. I didn't know how long I had been standing there until I heard the door open and seen someone standing there before walking out into the darkness. The closer he got I knew it was Ian form this size until he was standing close enough that I could see him clearly.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." Ian nodded.

"I shouldn't even be here right now but, I want to know what happened tonight." I said my voice surprisingly strong.

"The first day we met do you remember how you felt someone was following you?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said my eyebrows puling together as I thought it was odd that we were starting here.

"Well, you were right and tonight that vampire attacked my brother-in-laws car." Ian said looking at his feet.


	12. Luna Chapter 12

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"At first I could feel it, I could feel him. My senses had reacted to him being around like there was danger and they were right." He said while his eyes scanned around us.

"Do you feel it here now?" I asked my voice catching a bit.

"No, he's probably hiding somewhere trying to heal, besides there are to many of us here." Ian said making easing my fear but adding to it also.

"I never got a chance to say thank you so, thank you Ian for saving me and I'm sorry for the way I acted after I found out what you are, it took me a little off guard." I told him hoping he would forgive me.

"I'm sorry too, I should have been paying better attention and I should have been able to protect you better than that. I mean look at your head." His eyes full of shame.

"Don't blame yourself, it's only a scratch. I hope you don't mind me asking but, you new I was bleeding before I did and I'm wondering why you didn't go all blood crazy?" I questioned Ian hoping to understand.

"My family and I don't drink from humans, we use blood bags. I will admit I did have a reaction when I seen your blood mostly because I haven't feed in a few days but, once I got you out of the confined space of the car and out in the open it was easier for me to resist." Ian answered no doubt in my mind that he was giving me the whole truth.

"Oh." I said as a chill ran through my body.

"Your cold, would you like to go inside?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I backed up a little, knowing this is what my mother wanted me to do.

"If I promise no one will come near you and you don't even have to see them would you say yes? I don't want you getting sick." Ian said making it harder to refuse.

"Fine." I sighed as the cold was really starting to bother me.

As we walked up the drive way, for the first time I noticed Ian was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants with no shoes on and seemed to be unbothered by the cold air of the night. The door was still open as we walked through it and my eyes wondered around the beautiful front room. The walls were a soft green that went perfectly with the dark hard wood floors and stair case that was made of the same wood on the floor. Ian closed the double doors and stood leaning against the wall to my left as I looked around.

"It's beautiful in here." I whispered.

"You should see the rest of it, Tegan went crazy with a remodelling." He laughed.

"Where's your family?" I asked looking up to the top of the stair case.

"Living room, they want to keep their distance." He told me.

"They don't have too." I fidgeted a little.

"Okay, well come this way." He said walking down the hallway and stopping a couple feet away but, still in sight.

Slowly I walked towards him holding my breath as I put one foot in front of the other until I was standing in the open door way looking into a sea of faces. My eyes flicked to the right as a white curtain moved with the breeze that was coming from outside of the corner of my eye before I turned my attention to the many faces that were spaced all over the room. I was surprised to see how young everyone was and how similar most of them looked but, one face in particular caught my attention.

Sitting next to a pretty red head was a man with brown hair and green eyes. I felt like fainting as I stared at him, I remembered the picture that was still in my purse of the boy who lived in my house. I looked over to Ian than back to him and once over to Ethan. I had always thought it was strange how Ian and that boy from the picture looked so much alike but, never would I have thought that he was a vampire and Ian and his siblings father until now. His green eyes looked me over before flicking over to his son then the red head beside him who's blue eyes were full of joy.

"Luna, my parents Erica and Elijah." He said noticing my staring.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them both surprised by how strong my voice sounded despite the starling situation.

"It's nice to meet you too Luna." Erica smiled that reached her eyes.

"That's my Aunt April and her husband Thomas." He said as the blonde with green eyes waved before elbowing the man with the light brown hair and greenish blue eyes in the side as he stared at me with what looked like hunger in his eyes before nodding.

"Hello." I said feeling shy all of a sudden.

"And that is my sister Tegan and her husband Roman." Ian smiled.

My eyes settled on the man first. The black depths that were his eyes stood out against the paleness of his skin. He lifted a large hand up to his raven black hair and ran it through until the pieces were out of his eyes before reaching for a smaller just as pale hand and twining their fingers together.

Ian's sister Tegan, was by far the most beautiful one out of the whole group. Her starling shade of long red hair that framed her face and reached all the way down to her waist was in prefect curls. She gave her husband a small smile before turning her bright green eyes just like Elijah's, the boy from the picture on me and her strawberry coloured lips settled into a bigger smile. She stood up slowly with her husband in tow and for the first time I seen her round pregnant stomach and exiting the room.

"And of course you've met Ethan." He sighed pulling my attention away from Tegan.

"You had to introduce me last didn't you but, its nice to see you again Luna. You look so much better." He said giving me a smile.

"You too and thanks." I smiled.

"All right everyone, lets give them some privacy." Elijah said winking at his wife.


	13. Luna Chapter 13

"So vampires really can have children." I said when everyone had cleared out and it was just Ian and I sitting on the couches.

"Yes, I seen you eye my sister." He laughed.

"Was that inappropriate? Should I apologize?" I asked him.

"No." Ian smiled.

"Everyone seems nice." I shrugged changing the subject.

"You don't have to be okay with all of this right now you know, I don't expect you to be and neither do they." He said while his eyebrow pulled together.

"I'm fine, I promise." I smiled and looked around.

With all of Ian's family around I wasn't able to get a clear view of the living room we sat in. The dark hardwood floors continued into the living and I suspected that the flooring would be the same all through out the house, the walls were the same green from the hallway and foyer with white curtains, it wasn't what I had expected at all. No dark colours or gloomy atmosphere.

"This house has been in our family for years. I was 5 or 6 when we came to visit our grandparents here and that was the only time I'd ever seen this house. Tegan lived here until she was 3, so my brother and I had just heard stories about it from our parents, what it looked like when my mom was living here at the time she and my dad met." He said his voice quiet and even as he stared off into space.

"When did Tegan move here?" I asked quietly.

"3 years ago, they stayed here for a few days as a place they could be safe and Tegan had fallen in love with this place and after everything was resolved they decided that it was time for them to start a life together and moved here." Ian smiled but, I could see it made him sad to think about.

"And this is the first time you've seen since she moved away?" I asked.

"Yes but, it's mostly our fault." Ian shrugged.

I could tell how much this topic was bothering him, I didn't have to be told how much of strong bond Ian had with his family. The way they all acted around each other was something I could tell was special.

"Will that vampire attack us again?" I asked speaking my thoughts.

"It's hard to say, I believe he only attacked because Ethan and I followed his scent to where he was staying." Ian fist had tightened at the word attacked before he relaxed.

"That sounds so strange." I told him wrinkling my nose.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being around humans." Ian laughed before turning his attention to the door.

"Sounds cheerful in here. Have you told her about the mate thing yet?" Ethan said as his blue eyes went back and forth between us.

"Ethan!" Ian hissed loudly.

"What mate thing?" I asked them panic clear in my voice.

"Ian, I'm so sorry." Ethan said before leaving the room quickly.

"Ian what was he talking about?" I asked him more forceful this time.

"Its nothing to worry about Luna, I promise." He said his voice sounding like it was the truth but I could hear the edge in it.

"Don't keep things from me, please." I pleaded feeling completely disgusted by myself.

"To our kind, we have things called mates. Now to humans it would be soulmates or trueloves but, while that ends either by death or break up or other reasons for us its eternal. My parents, Tegan and Roman and April and Thomas are examples of those." He explained slowly and I felt myself getting dizzy.

"So you're saying, that I'm yours? I think I need to go." I said getting up way to fast before everything darkened and I felt like I was falling.

My whole body felt heavy as my eyes opened to look at a dark ceiling, I sat up to quickly and my head swam and my vision blurred a little before I was able to focus on the room around me. It was surprising larger with numerous shapes of things I could make out, one of which was a queen size bed that stretched out around me. It felt like I was sitting on a ginormous sized pillow and I ran my hand across the soft blanket before the door started to open and light filled the room.

"Your awake." Ian said startled.

"What happened?" I asked as I remember the conversation we had.

"You fainted after I told you about mates." He said before dropping his head and leaning adjacent the door frame.

"Sorry. I wasn't prepared for that." I mumbled.

"I know, Ethan is going to pay big time for that." Ian sneered.

"It's not his fault, I wanted to know but, after everything thats happened tonight it was just a lot to take in." I shrugged.

"It wasn't his place to stay anything." Ian huffed out.

"What time is it?" I asked looking outside.

"4 o'clock." He said leaning to look at the clock I hadn't seen on the table beside me.

"I should be getting home, my mom is probably worried." I told him hopping off the bed.

Everything was strangely quiet as we walked downstairs to the front door. I knew none of them were sleeping, not yet anyway but, I still glanced around, hoping I would have another chance to see this place again and see Ian's family. The wind whipped at my hair as we walked at human pace down the driveway, Ian was still in a t-shirt and sweatpants but, this time he had shoes on as we turned the corner and walked to my house. The closer we got to my house I had this nagging feeling to turn back, to grab Ian and go back to his house but, I ignored it and continued on.

"It looks just like the pictures." Ian said as he looked at the house.

"I still have some of the boxes from when your dad lived here, do you think he would want them?" I asked.

"He might. Well, i goes you better go inside, its cold tonight." Ian said smiling but, I could see in his eyes he was sad.

"I come back over tomorrow if you'd like?" I suggested.

"I would like that." He smiled a genuine happy smile.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Tomorrow." He confirmed, a little surprised by my hug.

When I walked into the house, it was really dark. I knew my mother well enough to know she wouldn't have gone to bed before I had gotten home. The nagging feeling was make me even more uneasy as I walked slowly around turning on lights as I went. I heard shuffling coming from up stairs, taking a step towards the stairs I once again ignored the feeling to run and made my way up the stairs. I looked through the doors as I went until I got to my room and pushed the door open.

"Mother!" I yelled as her cries were muffle by a hand on her mouth.

"Hello Luna." A voice said that seemed to paralyze me.

"Daddy." I gasped.


	14. Ian Chapter 14

Letting out a huge sigh as I walked down the darkened street back to Tegan and Roman's house, I thought about everything that had happened this evening. First the accident, Luna meeting my family, Ethan opening his big mouth and Luna's eyes rolling back into her head and falling to the ground almost before I could catch her and her hugging me. After everything that happened tonight I was truly surprised that she would want to be close to me like that.

"Is she alright?" A quiet voice asked from behind me.

"I think so." I said turning around to face Tegan but, somewhere deep inside me it felt like it was anything but alright.

"Are you alright?" She asked eyeing me.

"I am." I said but, it sounded anything but convincing.

"It was a lot for her to take in but, I think now that she knows the truth it will work out. For the both of you." She said as she giving me a small smile.

"When did you become such an optimist?" I laughed.

"That is a really good question that I don't have an answer too." Tegan laughed as we made our way into the living room.

"I told her about the vampire that was following her and that attacked us tonight." I sighed looking out the open window.

"How did she take it?" Tegan asked.

"I could smell the fear on her." I told her.

"Poor girl, all of this must be confusing for her." Tegan frowned.

"I have to do something about it before he decides to trying something else." I balled my fist together.

"And we will help with that, she's your mate so that makes her apart of this family now." Tegan said trying to calm me.

"Correction, you won't be doing anything anytime soon. Not with my niece or nephew in there." I said pointing to her enlarged stomach.

"Exactly." Roman said coming around the corner.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't help. I would never do anything to put this baby in jeopardy but, that doesn't mean I'm going to be sitting on the sidelines. There is other things I can help with." Tegan hissed at us.

"Alright love, calm down." Roman said with his hands up before dropping on the other couch.

Roman and Tegan began talking while my attention was brought to the open window as I felt this the feeling like something was insanely wrong clawing in my chest that was only getting stronger as it got to the point, I felt like I was spiralling out of control. I gripped the couch hard enough my fingers went through the leather and I felt Roman and Tegan's eyes on me. I could hear Roman's voice asking what was wrong but, as my fangs had lengthened I knew I had to go to Luna, I stood up and bolted out the door not thinking twice at the possibility that I might have broken it in my urgency to get out of that house.

I stopped in front of Luna's house and let my senses run wild to see if there was danger close by while I didn't feel anything from outside, I left something inside. I kicked the door in and bolted up the stairs where I could hear Luna's cries coming from. I stood in front of the door that I guessed was her room and took in the sight of it. He had Luna's wrist locked with in his gasp but, he was looking at me, giving me a wide smile before dropping Luna's bruised wrist and kicking her mothers lifeless body out of the way and dashed out the window. I braced myself to follow him as I heard his feet hit the ground and take off into the woods but, Luna's cries and the smell of her tears stopped me in my tracks and I dropped to the floor beside her.

"Its him Ian! It was my dad!" She screamed as she held her mother and a fresh wave of tears dripped down her face.

Her words shocked me, as I stared at her and her mother and back to the window he had existed through. Anger pulsed through me as I thought of his face both times I had seen him. I felt stupid for not putting it together in time, there were definitely similarities between them. Tears were falling fast as she stroked her mothers hair and asked her over and over to wake up but, I knew that would never happen. She was dead.

"We have to get out of here." I told her.

"I can't just leave her." She yelled and more tears fell.

"The sun is coming up soon, I'll have Ethan or someone come back later and bury her in the woods but, we have to go now." I told her, feeling like the worst person in the world.

She nodded numbly and gently set her mothers head on the floor before taking my hand and standing up with me, I pulled her into my chest and grabbed the bag she always carried with her before we walked down the hall and down the stairs. Her body was shaking as we stopped on the porch and I closed the door before picking her up and ran with her in my arms to the house. Thankfully no one came to see greet us as I made a mad dash up the stairs and into my room, closing the door and sitting her on the bed.

"He's been alive this whole time." She said quietly reaching up to touch the chain around her neck.

"You don't have to talk about, not right now." I told her before I sat down beside her.

"I know but, I need to talk about this because there are thing about me that you don't know." She said looking straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling a little apprehensive.

"I'm a vampire hunter." She whispered.


	15. Ian Chapter 15

"I'm a vampire hunter." She whispered to me.

What had I done? The question ran through my head as my eyes widened. I nearly flew off the bed and collided hard with the wall right beside the door before she knew what I was doing. The sound made her jump as she looked at the door then stared back at me with saddened eyes. I looked her over and for the first time since I'd met her I felt scared for not just myself but my family. I had unknowingly brought a vampire hunter into my sisters home and told her things about vampires people didn't know.

"I knew thats how you would have reacted." Luna said putting her head in her hands.

"Can you blame me?" I said watching her closely.

"I won't hurt you or your family, I promise." She said looking me in the eyes.

"How long?" I asked not sure I believed her yet.

"8 years." Luna barely got the words out.

"Wow." I gawked at her before running my hand through my hair.

"If you let me explain, ill tell you everything." She said her lip trembling.

A tear ran down her cheek and I had the urge to walk over and comfort her but, I stayed where I was ready to smash through the door if need be. She wiped her face and sighed before reaching out with her right hand that had purple marks the shape of fingers that made my fangs extend and want to kill her father for hurting her in such away. I could hear the voices of my family so clearly it was like I was standing right beside them, no one had picked up on what was going on up here thankfully but, I realized there was no way I couldn't tell them about this.

"I'm going to have to tell my family about you and what you do." I told her honestly.

"I know and if you don't mind could I tell all of you together?" Luna said watching me to see what my reaction was.

"Alright but, if you try anything." I didn't need to finish the sentence because she knew exactly what would happen.

"I told you I won't hurt you or them." She said getting off the bed.

I opened the door and waited until she was through before following behind her as we walked down the hall and the stairs to the living room that was full of chatter. We came around the corner and when Luna went to move into the room I grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her back. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before realization crossed her face and she nodded.

"Hello Luna." My mother greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Dalton." She smiled.

"Luna has something to tell all of you and if you could please listen to what she has to say before you react, that would be great." I said looking at every one of them.

"8 year ago my parents and I were driving home from a night out and as we got closer to our house I seen something moving out of the corner of my eye. When I looked over all I could see was the silhouette of it before it was engulfed in shadows and it disappeared. I got this feeling like something was wrong when we pulled into the drive way and got out of the car, my mother and I ran to the cover of our front door to escape the rain while my dad stayed and got the bags out of the car. I had just gotten inside when my dad let out aloud scream before my mother and I turned around to see a man in dark clothing grab him by the neck and bit him. I screamed and cried as my mom ran with me in her arms into the house to call 911 but, it was to late. I watched from the window as he laid my dad on the wet grass before giving me one last look and vanished." She stared off into space as she sopped of the memory that I could see was still haunting her.

"Some of our kind disgusts me." Thomas said his lips turned up and his teeth lengthened.

"I'm not finished." She said to everyone and glanced at me.

"Go ahead." I told her.

"After that my mother because obsessed with what happened that night so she got in touch with this guy that said he hunted vampire and offered to teach her and me." She whispered the last part.

Gasps rounded the room as the put together what she was saying before turning their eyes to me. Looks of angry and fear looked back at me as Roman had grabbed ahold of Tegan, Thomas stepped in front of April while Ethan and my parents stayed were they were watching her very carefully. Before my mom stood up and made her way over to us. I watched my dad shift uncomfortably as she got closer before she put her arm around Luna and smiled.

"Please continue." My mom said slowly.

"Since then my mom and I traveled around from town to town searching and finding vampires and wiping them out but, it wasn't until we came here that I learned the real reason why." Luna mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked as his curiosity was peaked.

"Tonight when I came home, my father was waiting for me in my bedroom with my mother. He said a bunch of things that dint make sense at first until I realized the whole time my mother and I were fighting vampires it was only to find him and kill him. He caught on to my mothers plan and followed us here. He was the vampire that was watching me and who attacked us and killed my mother." Luna said her voice becoming off as it broke.

The shock that came off everyone was uncomfortable and I knew how they felt, most of this was news to me and when their eyes landed on me and back to her. This was definitely a strange situation I had got us in but, I was surprised when my mom gave her a hug but, after Luna gasped she let go instantly. Laughs sounded throughout the room and most of the tension eased.

"So what are we going to do about this vamp?" Ethan asked.

"Thats for Luna to decide." I told him.

"I take him out." She said her voice calm and steady as she looked around at my family.


	16. Ian Chapter 16

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"Yes Ian and I want to be the one to kill him." Her eyes were more grey than blue as I looked into them trying to find a hint that she didn't mean it.

"Fine." I sighed.

"We have to come up with some kind of plan." Thomas spoke up.

"Well, this is your area of expertise Thomas. What do you think?" Roman glared.

"I suggest element of surprise. We can't let him take the fight to us or else it's going to be disastrous, especially if he has help." Thomas spoke like he was talking to soldiers.

"What do you mean if he has help?" I asked him.

"You said that he's been following her since she arrived here right? Well, all of those times have been with you and he had to have come and checked this place out and see how many of us were here. He's smart enough to know that if he attacked just by himself he would be dead before he could blink, he's probably been recruiting vampires or changing them to help him. After all it's what I did." Thomas turned to us but, was looking at Luna the whole time.

"But, that doesn't make sense. If he just wants to change me why would be doing all this?" Luna asked.

"Because he would have to get through us first." My dad said from the corner.

"Your family now Luna and we protect our family." Tegan smiled and reached to put her hand on Luna's.

"We need to take this far away from here as possible. The woods would be perfect for that, secluded and close to where he resides. Ian I assume you will be going since she plans on killing her father herself?" Thomas asked me.

"Of course." I scowled at him.

"Who else will be coming with us?" He asked looking around the room.

"I'm coming." Ethan said from beside me, winking at me.

"I will too." My dad said smiling sadly at my mom who he knew was going to stay with Tegan.

"I will also. From experience, we need all the help we can get. We still have no close how strong or how many vampires are going to be there." Roman looked at Thomas who gave me a small nod but, as I looked over at Tegan I could tell she was close to yelling no.

"I'm coming too Thomas." Aunt April said standing tall against Thomas' stare as she spoke.

"I think you should stay with Erica and Tegan." He said trying to stay calm.

"If you go, I go." She said folding her fingers with his and hugged him.

The weight of the situation was heavy in the room we all sat in. Many emotions laced their faces at what was to come and the blood bath we faced and the possibilities of what could happen. Luna looked around at everyone before turning to me, her eyes filled with tears she was trying to hold back but, one had fallen and I pulled her into my chest.

"It's going to be alright." I whispered in her ear.

"We need to discuss of positions." Thomas said stilling holding April.

"Thomas I think it would be best if we take it head on and have the others stand as extra protection for Luna and take on ones that slip past us or come from behind, what do you all think?" Roman asked us instead of barking orders at us like Thomas.

"We can do that." Dad said while Ethan and April nodded as he looked at them for their opinion.

"You all have to promise me that if you catch my dad, you'll bring him to me." Luna said to them.

"Your father is yours, I swear." Thomas cocked his head to the side as he eyed her.

"Thank you." She sat tall.

"How long until we attack?" Ethan asked.

"We will decide that tomorrow. For now we should all get our rest and feed." Thomas said looking at April and leaving the room.

My family had all went separate ways while luna and I stayed in the living room laying with her on my chest in silence. I brushed she hair lightly and I found myself praying I would be able to do this forever. I could feel her breathe in and out while she began running her fingers up and down my arm before moving to rest her chin on my chest to look me in the eyes.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She spoke slowly.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned back.

"So how older are you and your siblings?" She asked

"Tegan, just turned 126 and my brother and I are 122." I told her

"Wow, you've been around a long time." She said

"Well, Roman is almost 430 and Thomas is 900 I think, so we have a ways to go yet." I laughed

"That's kind of gross? He so much older than her." Luna said as her nose scrunched up.

Tegan musical laughter sounded loud in my ear as it drifted down to me. Roman grunted in displeasure which made Tegan's laughter become louder. I laughed with her and she picked up on it and managed to somewhat apologize for eavesdropping but, still small chuckles escaped.

"I don't think of ever heard Tegan laugh so hard." I huffed out between chuckles.

"What?" Her face clearly confused.

"Ahh, I forget your human and that you don't have the same abilities that I have. I can hear Tegan laughing, she thought what you said was great." I explained and she smiled brightly.

"Gotcha." She said understanding now.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Would you like to see my favourite room in this house?" I asked her.

"Of course." She smiled and sat up.

We walked at human pace to the old library that had been in this house for years. I hadn't had a chance to go there yet with everything that had happened since we arrived here but, now that Luna was here with me it seemed like as good of time as any. I opened the old door and watched her jaw drop before taking a slow step into the room and to the shelves filled with books my family had collected over the years they'd been alive.

"This is amazing." She squealed.

"We have one of these at home and I'm always in there. Reading is one of my favourite things in the world." I smiled looking around and smelling the air.

"What it must be like to have private libraries in your home, I would never leave it if I had that." She said scanning another shelf.

I made a mental note to build her, her own library in the home I wanted to build for us if thats what she would want. Her head was still unclear about the whole mate situation which I understood for she hadn't grown up with the knowledge my siblings and I had plus there was the whole human thing. She looked from shelf to shelf before sitting down on the couch smiling as her head turned all around.

"Tegan has a very beautiful home." Luna said.

"Speaking of my sister, come in Tegan." I said looking at the door.

"Being invited into a room in my own house, doesn't any of that seem wrong to you?" She eyeing me with rage.

"Technically its grandma Angela and grandpa James house and stop giving me that look." I laughed at her.

"I can still put you flat on your face, pregnant or not." Tegan hissed at me as she glared.

"If you can catch me." I laughed as Tegan narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to me.

"Don't even think about. I'm stronger and faster and if you take one more step, I'll drag you out." Roman said rushing into the room.


	17. Luna Chapter 17

"Fine." Tegan fumed.

"So whats the point of this visit?" Ian asked her.

"I wanted to talk to Luna, if you don't mind." Tegan said looking over at me.

"Sure." I said smiling a bit.

"I don't think that is a good idea, she's a hunter." Roman spoke up suddenly and Tegan's eyes flashed red.

"Leave." Tegan hissed.

"I'll be back." Ian said before closing the door behind him.

"Husbands. They can be so over barring, especially when you're carrying their baby." Tegan laughed, as she rolled her now green eyes.

"I wouldn't know." I said shrugging and a little uncomfortable.

"Well, how about we get right to the point." Tegan tilted her head and sat back on the small couch.

"Sure." I nodded.

"You have a very difficult road ahead of you and you can tell me its none of my business and ill drop it but, I want you to know that I was sort of in your shoes. Growing up seeing my parents and grandparents and hearing about their love stories, I didn't have the same reaction to what it meant finding your mate and all that other stuff. I was against it for as long as I could remember and with that said, I have a feel for what you must be feeling." Tegan said calmly and I knew exactly where this was going.

"In a way, I guess you do." I replied.

"You being human and having no knowledge of any of this before yesterday changes things a bit but, its still all the same. I dint want to find my mate and when I did I fought it and it's surprising how you aren't. Most humans would run for the hills knowing about vampires but, because you're a hunter its different." She continued on giving me these looks of curiosity and suspicion.

"Being a hunter never prepared me for this though. I get that Ian has been waiting for this for a while but, I don't know if I can do this." I waved my hand around.

"Thats exactly why I said it was going to be difficult. For us it isn't much of a change, were already vampires but, you. You have turn into one of us and it's not something you can deicide over night but, like I told you a little while ago you are apart of this family, human or not you're stuck with all of us and I look forward to having you as a sister." Tegan gave me a small smile.

Listening to her talk about how I was now apart of her family was a little odd, there is still so much about this mates thing that makes me a little uncomfortable and yet I felt strangely happy at the thought of it. There was still so much I had to process about this whole situation, did I want to be mated to a vampire? or be apart of this family? Would that mean I'd have to turn into one even if I didn't want to? My head was spinning but as I looked at Tegan, maybe it wouldn't be so bad but, I shut the thought down and kept it locked in the back of my mind.

"Thank you." I said giving her an unexpected hug.

"Oh!" She jumped a little before wrapping her arms around me lightly.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I laughed and blushed.

"Its fine really, I should go though. Ian is getting impatient and Roman is going to leave marks in my floor." She growled the last part.

She got up with unbelievable grace being as she was heavily pregnant and made her way to the door, waving as she left in a blurring speed before Ian was standing in the door was just seconds after Tegan had vanished. He smiled and walked into the room settling down on the couch in the gorgeous old library we sat in.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't want you to get overwhelmed again." He shifted.

"Its still a lot to wrap my head around and when Tegan said that I was part of your family because I was your mate, it was a little strange but, I really like your sister." I told him honestly.

"Well, its almost sun up and I really need sleep, are you going to be okay for a while?" He asked me.

"Of course, I'm going to stay here and look at all the books." I gestured with my hand.

"I'll see you at sun down." He said kissing my hair and standing.

"Sweet dreams." I smiled and I felt this pull in my chest to say something else.

I don't know how long I was standing at the many shelves of books, totally captivated reading titles and once that caught my interest reading the first few pages, making list in my head of all the books I wanted to spend hours reading. My stomach rumbled and I thought now would be a good idea to look around the house and find the kitchen. Walking around I noted different painting on the wall of people before I heard a shuffling sounded from the room just to my right and I felt my curiosity peak and peered through the door.

"Oh Luna, I didn't expect you to be up." Elijah said surprised as he looked up from the book he was reading when he realized I was there.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I didn't think anyone was up." Blush lacing my cheeks.

"You didn't and normally I'm not but, I like to stay up during the day from time to time. Please come in." Elijah gestured to the room that was filled with paintings.

"Thank you." I said eyeing the walls that had a number if beautiful paintings on it.

"Is Ian sleeping?" He asked eyeing me cautiously and I knew why.

"Yes, he went to sleep a while ago. It bothers you that I'm a hunter and your son's mate, doesn't it?" I questioned as I sat on the lone couch in the room.

"Everyone deserves a chance, even hunters." Elijah laughed his face looking young and beautiful.

"I suppose. I don't mean to pry but, do you think you would have thought differently if you had know vampires existed before you met your wife? Like the way I used too?" I asked.

"It's hard to say." Elijah said thoughtfully.

"Do you mind if I ask you something else?" I said knowing that what I was about to ask would be bring the thought I'd locked in my mind after talking to Tegan forefront in my mind.

"Of course not." He waited.

"Do you ever regret turning?" I whispered and I wished I hadn't said anything.

"I didn't actually have a choice so to speak but, no I don't." Elijah said

"What do you mean?" I asked my eyebrows pulling together.

"I had been attack by another vampire first and when Erica found me, dying in the ally. She did what she thought was right in that moment and and I'm forever grateful to her for that or I wouldn't be here now. That isn't to say that I wouldn't have turned if I had the option too, I knew what Erica was and I knew I'd have to turn to be with her and until it became clear that that was exactly what would have to happen I realized I had already made my mind up on since I first found out what she was." Elijah said slowly really thinking about it.

"So you still would have turned into a vampire." It wasn't a question though. It was more like a verbal conformation and he knew that.

"Sometimes I wish it had been done differently, that I could have said goodbye to my parents and my friends but, I look at what I have. My wife and my children, soon to be grandchild and the life I have. It was worth it." Elijah smiled.

"I guess you did get pretty lucky but, since I'm Ian's mate what does that mean for me?" I asked him not really wanting to know the answer but, I had to.

"You will become one of our kind." Elijah said his eyes sad and apologetic.

"And what if I choose to stay human?" I asked him a little too urgently.

"The thing with being human is, you're very fragile. So many things could happen, it could be an accident or illness and the problem with that is when we find our mates, human or vampire we can't live without them and if something were to happen to them from what I'm told we go crazy with loss and die without the other mostly by choice. My daughter had almost lost her mate and I almost lost Erica and she almost lost me and it is one of the most painful things to ever go through. With that said something in you knows that Ian is your mate, what he is and what it will mean and eventually depend on who you are will willingly turn when ready." He explained trying not to frighten me but, still giving me the whole truth that I admired.

"So my fate is sealed? I will become a vampire someday?" I asked as a clarification.

"Yes."


	18. Ian Chapter 18

"So my fate is sealed? I will become a vampire someday?" Luna said having a hard time getting the words out.

"Yes." My dad answered.

His words weighted heavily on me, she would have to become a vampire. She would have to change herself in away that you couldn't come back from. A million questions ran through my mind most of them revolved around the possibility of her hating me or running off somewhere and I would never see her again.

"Does Ian want me to turn?" Luna voice was low.

"Thats something you'll have to ask him when you're ready but, I should be going now. It was a pleasure talking to you Luna and about everything else, just take it on step at a time." My dad said to her before walking out of the room.

"Hi dad." I said when he saw me standing in the hall his face expectant.

"Hello Ian, how much did you hear?" He asked me.

"Just the last little bit." I told him truthfully.

"You should go talk to her, I can imagine she's confused right now." He said as his hand touched my shoulder and giving me a small half smile before going back to mom.

Gathering up all the courage I had, i pushed myself off the wall and opened the door. Luna was now on her feet staring at the many paintings my mother and others painted over the years. She had stopped in front of the one when me and my siblings were little playing in the grass with huge smiles on our faces. I couldn't remember when exactly mom had painted it but, being 3 years old I didn't pay much attention to what was going on around me.

"Ethan and I were 3 and Tegan was 7 when our mom painted this." I said slowly coming up behind her.

"Its strange to think how old you are now to when you were just a child and that I wasn't even a thought way back then." She said quietly and moved back a step so her back was touching my chest.

"Thats not entirely true." I said running my fingers up and down her arms.

"What do you mean?" Luna turned her head slightly.

"Our age difference doesn't mean anything. You could have been born a thousands of years later but, that wouldn't matter because in the end you were made for me, to be with me and to love me." I whispered the last part.

"How can you be so sure?" She turned to face her, eyes wide and blue.

"Because I've dreamt about you for over a hundred years." I said before I bent down and kissed her.

Luna's heart thundered in her chest and we pulled each other in desperate to get closer. Her skin was warm as my hands ran up her arm, across her shoulders, up her jaw and into her hair. She kissed me back hard before she pulled away panting while our foreheads still touched our eyes were locked on together and I could see the reflection that my eyes were bright red and still she smiled before giving me another short kiss and wrapped herself around me.

"I don't scare you when i'm like this do I?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"Not anymore." She smiled.

"Do you believe me now? About us being mates and what it will mean?" I asked her.

"I do but, I'm scared I won't be enough." Luna frowned.

"You are. I love you Luna." My words shocking both of us.

We both stood there in shock as I felt suddenly exposed. Those 3 words were never spoken to anyone but, my family and now that they were out in the open to the girl I'd dreamed of and realized was my mate, my other half and the love of my life. I felt vulnerable standing here with her blue grey eyes staring into me like they cold see into my very soul.

"You love me?" She stuttered.

"I do." I said still uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me.

"I believe you." Luna took a step back.

I couldn't deny the hurt I felt that she hadn't said it back but, I knew she needed more time. Everything was happening so fast that there wasn't time to just sit back and ponder through everything that was happening. I could feel the uncertainty coming off her but, I could also feel the happiness too. It was like she was being torn in two different directions, one way was telling her to run and the other was telling her to stay. I silently hoped that after everything with her father was done that she would embrace what she felt for me.

"We should get going, Thomas wants to go over everything again." I smiled and backed way form her.

Thomas had spent hours talking about different plans we could use to end the threat we faced but, both came with great blood shed. Attacking them all head on seed like the best way to go but, we didn't know how old or how many vampires there was surly going to be which meant we would be going in blind. Thankfully we had two strong vampires on our side, one who could identify with Luna's father and the moves he would make and one who had been involved first hand in the carnage Thomas inflicted on the vampire council older members of our family had been on.

"He's going to send the strongest vampires he has on his side to take us out first hoping that they will do enough damage that the younger ones won't have a problem taking care of whats leftover or at the very most distract us so when the young ones come into play they will be able to grab Luna." Thomas said to the room.

"They can try but, they won't be able too." Luna met Thomas' confused gaze head on and straightened up before Thomas smiled.

"Little hunter, you'll be useful indeed." He still smiled.

"What are you getting at Thomas?" I sneered.

"Ask you mate." He said as he cocked his head.

"Ian, I can help. Ive spent 8 years training and I can take out a couple vampires, plus I have something that will not only be useful to me but, to all of you. My mother has a hidden arsenal of weapons." Luna told me.

I could feel my teeth lengthening in my mouth from the gasps coming from my family I knew my eyes were bright red. My body shook as I thought of Luna fighting vampires, being swarmed and then attacked. A sound that was a snap of my teeth, growl and hiss echoed around the room as I bolted off the couch and started pacing at a speed that was more like steeping of left to right. She was a hunter I reminded myself, she knows what to do. Over and over I repeated the words and slowly I started to calm down.

"Ian?" Luna whispered and walked over to me.

"I'm fine." I told her but, she wasn't convinced.

"I know what I'm doing, you just have to trust me." She wrapped her arms around my waist and I knew I had no choice.

"Stay safe." I said and pulled her into me.


	19. Luna Chapter 19

Ian stood beside me as we waited for the darkness of night to be once again lightened with the upcoming sun rise. We looked out into the darkness for I don't know how long and I saw Ian turn towards me from the reflection in the glass as I frowned before I too turned towards him as the sun seemed to climb faster than normal and he was forced to step away from me and into the shadows. The darkness in front of me melted away as I stood illuminated by the brightness of the sun before I pushed open the door and walked out.

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran around the side of the house and down towards the gate, looking over my shoulder as I stepped away from the protection the house offered me before pushing away the ridiculousness and reminded myself that vampires couldn't come out during the day. I rolled my eyes and sighed before running down the street and back to the house I dreaded going back too. I knew some of Ian's family had gone back there the night after my mother was killed and buried her but, the picture of my mom laying on the floor was still to fresh in my mind.

First thing I did when I walked across the drive way was head straight to the bush that was planted by the side of the house, I dug with my hands through the dirt until I found the handle of the duffle bag my mother had hidden there. Pulling it free and shaking off most of the dirt and pushing it up my shoulder I bolted into the house, trying to be as quick as possible. I grabbed another duffle bag and rummaged though my mothers room finding stakes and putting everything sentimental in it. I closed my eyes as I walked to the room that had been mine. I opened my eyes slowly as I flash of my father and mother in there made me take a step back before I squared my shoulders and ran towards my bed.

I had two duffle bags full of stuff as I made my way down the stairs, giving the place one last look. I whispered my goodbyes to my mother into the empty house and apologizing that I wasn't there to save her before I exited the door. I was grateful to be back out in the sun, the way it made my face warm and making me feel somewhat protected. I felt like some of the weight I was carrying on my shoulders and the dread and sorrow I felt melt away slightly as I took for down the drive way and back to Ian.

"I got everything." I said running into the living room only to be met with Ian's family.

All their eyes were focused on the bags. The disgusted, hateful stares and the fear that came off them hung heavy in the air. I could tell the way there bodies reacted that they were watching my moves carefully and I didn't hold it against them. I'd told them I'd been a hunter for 8 years and I was experienced with many different weapons but, Thomas stood and walked over to me and knelt by the bag. His eyes never leaving mine as I too knelt down with him as he opened it and dug through them.

"Most of this stuff you won't be able to use." His voice serious as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing a lot of this stuff would be useful.

"You need to carry light and be able to keep these hidden. I'm sure your father didn't tell them that you're a hunter so he could pursued them easier after all no vampire wants to be around a hunter even if they don't look like that much of a threat." Thomas said as his head turned to the side.

"Makes sense." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Stakes and small knives only, they are easy to consul and aren't noticeable. We have the upper hand right now, they are going in half blind to the situation and with you being able to defend yourself it makes our job a little easier, just in case some get passed us." Thomas told me.

"I can take out a vamp or two so don't worry about me." I said grabbing a hand full of stakes and setting them down.

"Just after sunset we leave." Thomas nodded to the rest of the room before leaving the room with April on his heels.

Once again they all parted ways to have some alone time with each other and I was grateful for it. I walked over to Ian and sat down on the couch beside him, leaning heavily into him as his arm wrapped around my shoulders. For one fleeting moment I felt calm despite the situation we were going to face but, being in Ian's arms made the fear, pain and guilt I felt go away and turn into the one thing I'd never thought I'd feel. Love. The emotion rocked through me as hard and I couldn't stop myself from saying the words to him.

"I love you." I said just barely audible.

"What?" Ian pulled away from me, his blue eyes wide and full of different emotions.

"I love you Ian." I said this time louder as I stared into his eyes.

"I love you too." Ian smiled so big his I could see almost all of his teeth.

I didn't even have a chance to say something back before my words were lost and forgotten as Ian's lips were on mine. My eyes widened and my back went ram rod straight before the I succumbed to the wonderful pressure of his cold lips as I kissed his back slowly before the pleasure rocked through me and it turned int something more as I pulled him closer to me. Butterflies assaulted my stomach as our lips moved in sync with each other and I heard him growl, the low grumble sent shivers up my spin and movements of our lips became greedy and fevered before hands in my hair and my fingers knotted in his shirt. I was the one to pull away first as my breathing came in pants and I felt my face heating up. As first kisses go, that was amazing I thought.

The crazed and hungry look in his red eyes made my stomach flip flop and my body begged me to kiss his slightly swollen lips again but, instead of kissing me he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest and laid back in shocking speed so he was laying down with me on his chest and with the gentlest touch he could manage he ran his hand over my head and I sighed pushing myself into him before I started to fall asleep.

"It's your turn to be happy Ian." I heard a soft voice say as I started to wake up.

"Thanks Tegan." Ian's familiar voice said as I felt his chest move with every word.

"I'll leave you be now, It's almost time for you all to go so I'm going back to Roman." Tegan's sad voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly, stretched and looked up towards Ian. His beautiful face made my heart race as he gave me a half smile and brushed hair back that was in my face. My heart pounded in my chest as I though of the kiss we shared and as I slide forward, I was an inch from his lips before Thomas rounded the corner and I sat up.

"It's almost time to go." He said uncomfortably.

"Thanks Thomas." Ian grumbled.

"Do you have your stakes?" He asked.

"In the bag on the floor yes." I told him.

"Get everything you need together, we are leaving in 20 minutes." Thomas nodded to us.

I could feel the rain hitting me as we moved through the trees to our destination. My nerves prickled and fear grew as I looked from left to right at the people who were risking themselves as we all met the threat we faced head on. I could hardly see anything in the darkened forest of trees all around us but, Ian and his family seemed to glide through it easily and I started thinking what happened after this? Would I leave? Would I stay? Would I become a vampire? I pushed the thoughts down knowing I had to focus at the task at hand.


	20. Luna Chapter 20

Ian was planted beside me on my right, with on arm protectively around me and Ethan stood on my left. It was the only one of the condition Ian made if I was going to go in the woods to help them hunt my father down and make him pay for what he had done to my mother. Thomas, April, Elijah and Roman had also come to help we didn't know if he had other vampires with him or that he created to help him but, even then they would be no match for the powerful vampires we had on our side. They had all picked up on something I noticed when they all had tensed and looked to the left and spread out around Ian and I, for it was now starting.

"I was right, he brought friends." Thomas said smiling and went to step forward.

"Wait until they are here Thomas, stay together." Ian hissed.

"I know. I know." He braced himself just as the first vampire came bolting out of the tree line.

He stopped momentarily and bared his fangs, the long sharp, pure white teeth seemed to shine in the rain clouded twilight. He hissed and charged right into Thomas, who was ready for it, digging his feet in the ground. The vampire was fast as smashed right into Thomas both men grunting at the impact and sliding back a few feet across the grass, creating shallow indents the width of his shoes in the dirt before Thomas grabbed the back of the vampires jacket and pulled him off the ground swinging him up so fast the movement was just a blur before the vampire was on the ground gasping. I didn't see what Thomas did after as two other vampires came shooting out and charging right for us.

Roman shoved the two of them, sending them flying and hitting the ground hard sending dirt and grass flying up before Thomas and Roman both took them out so viciously I had to look away. My heart pounded in the chest as I heard the gargled shouts of pain before something snapped and it was quiet. I had thought that it was over until a bunch of them came pouring out and right into us just like Thomas said they would. Thomas, Roman, April, Elijah and Ethan met the vampires head on, fighting off as many as they could. Ian who was fighting too had stayed close to me but, just far away enough that I was unprotected. The howls of pain that seemed to be coming from all around making my head spin that I hadn't noticed the vampire that was coming up behind me until it was too late.

"Luna!" Ian screamed just moments before I was pulled back.

I gasped loudly as my back hit the ground knocking the wind out of me. I looked over towards Ian as I tried to breathe, his eyes were locked on mine but, he was tag teamed by two more vampires and his attempted to get over to me was useless. I shuffled and fought against the pain in my chest trying to get over to Ian but, I felt something in my hair before I was pulled back hard. I kicked, trashed and clawed at the hand that was wrapped in my hair dragging me across the ground but, when I felt something sharp in my side I reached into the pocket of my jacket that was sliding up my waist, grabbing one of the many wooden stakes I had hidden before reaching up with the other hand to guide my way up the arm of my attacker. I found the spot I wanted and angled myself so I could somewhat see what I was doing before driving the piece of wood straight through the vampires arm. A girlish scream sounded loudly as my head was dropped and I flipped around, crawling before finally getting up on my feet. I had only made it halfway to Ian as vampire dug her teeth into him and leaving scratch marks from his forehead, down his eye and toward his chin his yelled of pain loud in my ears as I scrambled over to help him but, before I could move any further a hand hit the side of my face and sent me into the ground again.

The girl pulled her lips over her teeth as she growled in my face, my cheek throbbed but, I didn't think anything was broken. Obviously my father had said to bring me back to him in one piece. I went to reach for my cheek but, instead slammed my fist into the girls nose hard enough I felt it give away under the pressure. The crack echoed despite the noise around us, as the girl yelled out holding her nose. I took advantage of the distraction and pulled another stake from my other pocket and drove it through her chest. She howled and trashed for a couple seconds before she stopped moving and I knew she was dead. I panted as I looked at my first kill of the night bring back memories of when my mother and I fought together.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone say before pulling me off the ground.

"I'll be fine. Are you alright?" I sighed with relief that it was Ian.

"I will be." He nodded his shirt and face were covered in blood and I couldn't tell what was his and what wasn't.

"Ian! A little help!" Ethan yelled as he was piled on.

I grabbed the stake form the vampires chest and headed off in the direction Ian ran off to where Ethan was. Adrenaline ran through my veins as I glanced around. Roman took out vampire after vampire with Elijah fighting along side him, Thomas smiled and laughed taking out men and women easily as April who was back to back with him holding her own very well. I watched in shock, this wasn't the nice and loving family I had been a fews days ago but, instead they were vampire's my mother and I hunted. Vicious, animalistic creatures that attacked without thought, eyes red and fangs extended, biting and clawing into the unlucky vampires they had gotten their hands on. Your family now Luna and we protect our family. Those words rang through my mind as I watched the carnage in front of me and I realized that they were doing this for me, not because I was Ian's mate but, because I was now a daughter, sister, niece and aunt. I smiled brightly at the thought and plugged myself into the fight. I took out 2 vampires on my own, remembering the training that had been almost burned into my mind from the many years. I turned around only to have a fist collide hard with my stomach that knocked the wind out of me as I dropped the ground gasping for breath.

"Such a fighter you are. Just like your mother." The sweet voice said in my ear, bring back memories from my childhood.

"Daddy." I managed get out as I gasped.

"Hello sweetheart." My father smiled as I looked up at him.

"Ian!" I yelled before he grabbed my arm and pulled me up into his chest.

Ian's head snapped in our direction before dropping the vampire he was about to kill to the ground as the fearful girl scooted away and took off. Ian's eye were wide, the beautiful ruby rings surrounded by white made my heart stop momentarily at the sight. His eyes stood out against his blood coated skin as he stared at us. My father's grip tightened on my arms and I knew I was going to have bruises as I struggled to get away from the painful pressure. My heart pounded in my chest as Ian stiffly walked over to where my father and I now stood, I could tell he was hurt as hard as he tried not to show it but, I notice the subtle changes in him, he stiffness of his shoulders and the slight wince he made as he walked. I wanted to run to him, help him in anyway I could but, my fathers grip tightened on me once again.

"Ahh, we finally have a chance to meet." My father said.

"Dad! Roman! Thomas!" Ian shouted, ignoring my father.

Everything had stopped, Ian's family abandoned who they were fighting to create a small ring around my father and I. My father seemed to lock himself in place as the group gathered and he realized he was trapped but, still hadn't looked away from Ian. I hadn't even known what happened until I was tugged from his arms and pushed behind a large body that I realized was Thomas' and grabbed my father by the throat all in one move. The shock on my fathers afce was clear as day before everything clicked into place and he struggled to get away but, it was a useless attempt, he was never getting out of Thomas' grasp.

"He's all yours, little hunter." Thomas said to me.

My father had stopped fighting as he knew this was the end, that what he did to my mother he was finally going to pay for. I pulled the stake free that had been strapped to my leg and held to against his chest. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I tried to hold them back. My heart ached at what I was about to do as all those memories of us together came flooding back. The books he would read me before bed, dancing around the kitchen with me and my mother, movies, shopping trips, swimming and the night he gave me my necklace suddenly, the sight of my mother with his hand around her throat before breaking her neck and dropping he body to the floor like she was nothing. It hurt me deeply to do what I was going to but, he needed to pay.

"This is for my mother." I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

I pushed the piece of wood into his chest as fast as I could but, it wasn't quick enough as he yelled, his voice full of pain that made my tears fall rapidly down my cheeks. Ian's arms wrapped around me as I cried and listened to my fathers dying scream before the sound quieted and his last breath left him. I continued to cry as the weight of what I had done dropped onto me with full force. I felt others hands on my shoulders as they too comforted me I pushed away from Ian to look at them. I could see they were hurt as well and I felt my throat close as a sob tried to make its way out of me, the guilt was trying to eat me alive but, one look in their eyes and it melted away.

"Thank you." I whispered to them.


	21. Luna Chapter 21

It felt like a huge weight had lifted at my shoulder as I stared at the now lifeless body of my father before throwing the match I lit on him. Ian stayed by my side as he laced his fingers with mine before nodding for the men to leave and go back to their mates. I didn't know how long we stood there for before my fathers body had turned completely to ash and the fire burned out and the subtle light the flames completely vanished. I looked up at Ian, his blue eyes bright in the darkness watching me to figure out what I thinking and wanted to do next.

"We can go now." I whispered.

"Alright." He said lifting me easily into his arms and we flew through the clearing.

"Goodbye Daddy." I said as a tear slid down my face.

Cold air nipped at my face as we ran and I was surprised how happy I was that we had finally reached Tegan and Roman's house. Ian set my on my feet at the door and I felt the full force of the exhaustion I didn't realize was there for past few days come back with a vengeance as I swayed on my feet before Ian wrapped an arm around me and we went to join the others.

"You almost made me go into labor." Tegan said as she hugged Roman.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises." Roman sighed looking down at Tegan's worried face.

"Man, did they sure tare into us. Ian are you still bleeding?" Ethan asked him.

"No, they are closing finally." He sighed.

The atmosphere had become calmer from what it had been just 3 days ago, without the threat of my father hanging over everyones head. I was more than willing to go at this head on by myself until Tegan had said, "Your family now Luna and we protect our family." It was those words that ran though my mind over and over again as Tegan rubbed my arm, giving me a small smile that I realized I wanted to be a true part of this family and that meant I would have to make the choice to turn into a vampire and I was ready for it.

It was sunrise before Ian and I walked up to his bedroom and I decided I was going to tell him I was ready to be turned, to spend eternity with him. After we were now dirt and blood free and in clean clothes, I felt my stomach knot with nerves as I laid on Ian's chest as it fell with every breathe he took while his strong and comforting arms were wrapped around me before I decided now was the time.

"Ian?" I said quietly.

"Yes." His beautiful voice rang clear through the quiet room.

"I think I'm ready." I stuttered.

"Excuse me?" Ian asked his voice full of surprise.

"I'm ready to become a vampire." I said turning to look at him.

"Luna, you haven't thought this through." Ian's eyes wide but, there was something in that that made me wants even more.

"Yes, I have. I want this Ian. I love you so much and I'm ready to take this next step, to be with you forever." I said my voice strong.

"Luna.." Ian voice was hesitant.

"If you don't change me, I'll find someone else to do it." I said sternly.

"No." He hissed.

"Then do it." I almost begged.

I pulled the shoulder of my shirt down to expose my neck as I pleaded with my eyes for him to do it as he tried his best to keep his eyes locked on mine before he slipped and his eyes turned bright red as he stared at my throat. My pulse was racing as I held my breath as he inched closer his nostrils flaring as he smelt the blood that was rushing just under my skin.

"It's going to hurt, are you sure this is what you want?" Ian said hoarsely as he was unable to look from my neck.

"Yes." I breathed.

I had barely caught his movement before I felt his one of his hands on my back and the other in my hair. He kissed my lips hard before I craned my neck to give him as much room as possible as he kissed from my lips, down my jaw and down to the base of my neck, giving me goosebumps before I felt his tongue run along my shoulder and up to my jaw sending a shiver through out my body. The anticipation was driving me mad that I was about to scream from his teasing but, as soon as I opened my mouth I finally felt the sharp point of his fangs glide across my skin making my heart hammer in my chest. He bit down and I gasped at the pain that came just as fast as it was gone and he drank deep.

Numbness spread through me before he pulled away from my neck. I watched tiredly as he bit into his wrist drawing his blood before putting it to my mouth. I shrank away a little bit but, I reminded myself that I wanted this and this was how it was done. I lifted my arms slowly and grabbed ahold of his arm bring it closer to my mouth before I felt the wetness of his blood on my lips. A few drops slide down my chin and onto the bed before I closed my mouth around the bite, drawing his blood into it and letting it slide down my throat. He pulled away after he figure I had enough and I could feel his blood running through me and settling into my body.

At first it was a tingling sensation before my body jerked and I felt the warmth spread all through me getting hotter and hotter as it went through my system. Ian explained in my ear that his blood was traveling through out my organs changing them so they would be more compatible with my new body that was in the first stage of the change. Moans escaped me before full on screams as it felt my insides were getting teared apart at an impossibly slow rate. My body jerked and jumped sending waves of pain through me and I felt like heart stutter and I slipped into the darkness that clouded my vision.

It was like I was trapped in my own mind, everything from the outside world was gone and all I could hear was my heart continuing to hammer in my chest before it slowed and paused for a short time over and over. I knew that this was it, this was coming moment that I knew I was going to die. My heart finally stopped beating and I let out a gasp before I went completely still. I didn't know how long I stayed like this, unmoving and trapped within myself before I could feel the paralysis that had taken over my body started to disappear first from my toes and fingers. I tried to move my toes first and then my finger but, they were still locked in place. It slowly moved up and now leaving my legs and arms and a few second or minutes or hours or days later it had all but left my body and I was free. I was waking up, a heard a shuffle of something and my eyes shot open.

"Luna?" Ian beautiful voice rang in my ears a little to loud.

As soon as my eyes opened I could instantly see the difference from my new eyes to my old ones. I could make out the indents in the walls, the fine lines in the furniture and the colours of everything bright even in darkness until my attention was taken away as I could hear foot steps from that from somewhere that sounded like they were right in my ear and the distant humming and people talking even though I was sure we were alone. The movement was hardly notice able as my head shot towards Ian. His brown hair was a mess and his bright blue eyes were wild and sad as I looked into the pure blue depths that were more beautiful than I remembered and his face still breath taking looked a little worn out like he'd been up for days.

"Hi." I said as it sounded strange to my ears.

"Hi." Ian face become full of relief.

"How are you?" I whispered.

"Better now. You had me scared for awhile there." He got out of the chair he was sitting in and slowly made his way closer to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You've been out for 3 days." He frowned.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Just then my ears picked up a loud screech like cry that sounded a thousand times louder and my hands shot to my ears to block out the noise. What the hell was that? Ian was looking towards the door before smiling at me and pulled my hands away and kissed me hard on the lips. The noise disappeared and as my attention was solely on the feel of his lips and my body felt electric as he pulled me into him, it was such a new feeling the pressure of his hands and lips were anything but gentle that I growled and whipped us across the bed pinning him beneath me. this wasn't like the other kiss we shared this was like he was no longer holding back and letting the passion completely over take him and I met it with the same savagery he did. My lips parted as his did and the kiss deeper as I got the full taste of his mouth sending shivers up and down my spine as I moaned with pleasure. Ian paused and pushed me away as he panted and laughed.

"That was different." He said.

"I don't know what came over me." I answered honestly.

"You're a newly turned vampire, what you felt as a human will feel stronger now and with all the added things from turning its all going to be new for you and you'll have to get used to it. Your vision, reflexes, speed and the hunger for blood it will take a while to get used too." He explained in a way that meant business.

"I see. Who was crying?" I asked my eyebrows pulling together.

"That would be our niece." He smiled brightly.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Right after you drank my blood, Tegan went into labor and after your heart stopped Lydia arrived." Ian smiled with genuine happiness despite the grim subject.

"Have you seen her yet?" I asked strangely excited.

"No, I stayed here with you waiting for you to wake up to give you this." He said holding up a bag full of red liquid.

My body went ridged as I stared at the bag full of blood, I inhaled and the sweet smell of it burned through me and I felt my new fangs extend and I prepared myself to lunge. The movement was quick as I snatched the bag of his hand and landed silently on the floor across of the bed and bit hard into the bag. Blood filled my mouth and a new kind of savagery came over me as it slide down my throat and I moaned with pleasure as I felt it hit my stomach and instantly made me feel stronger. I dropped the empty and destroyed bag on the floor. Ian stared at me with amusement before I took a step toward him but, stopped when I noticed something in the corner.

I looked at the girl in the mirror who I recognized was me. My small and thin body was covered with blood, that had dripped down my chin and cheeks. My fangs were still extended and I opened my mouth wide moving my head from side to side getting the sight from different angles. The pearl white, sharp pointed k9s were a shocking sight but, what was even more shocking was my eyes. The bright rubies stood out thanks to the paleness of my skin that was flawless and firm looking. My hair was a blonde and dark brown mess tangled in all directions from all the jerking around as I changed.

"You're beautiful." Ian said coming from behind me.


	22. Ian Chapter 22

I stood beside her as we looked at our reflections, with a quick blink my eyes turned red and as we stared back at each other both beautiful monsters who fit together perfectly like fated had designed. I bent down and licked some of the wet, sticky blood off her cheek and moaned with satisfaction I tasted both the blood and her which made her smile brightly before flipping around and putting her arms around my waist.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that, moving fast like that." She laughed.

"That's nothing." I winked at her.

She pulled back but, didn't let go of me. Her eyes were narrowed and gave me a "What are you up to?" look, I smiled widely at her and looked at the clock. 3 hours until sunrise gave me just enough time to bring her out into the world as a vampire, to watch her face as she seen how different everything would be now. I would have to be very careful and make sure she wasn't around humans as it was more difficult for turned vampires than born vampires to control their thirst for blood.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll show you." I said holding out my hand for her.

She took it hesitantly before clasping it hard with her new strength which she didn't seem to notice and like that I pulled her forward fast enough that her body had responded with her new speed. Her eyes wide and she smiled before I took the led and we ran down the hall and stairs toward the back room that was my mothers old art room.

"Make sure you hold your breath until I say its safe." I told her.

She nodded and took one last deep breath before her chest became motionless and I opened the door letting the cold breeze of the night fill the room. I took a step forward and she followed before we both took off together holding hands as the wind rushed past us. Her hair was leaving a blonde streak behind her with a huge smile on her face as she looked all around us. I could smell the faint scent of blood coming off her and I was glad that we weren't going to be around anyone that would see her.

"Okay, you can breathe now." I told her as soon as I made sure there was no chance of a human or their scent around.

"That was incredible!" She laughed loudly as it echoed around us.

"As you get older, you'll be able to go faster than that." I smiled brightly.

"Does that work for everything, like you said I'd be stronger also?" Luna asked with sudden interest.

"Yes, with time everything gets enhanced." I told her.

"Even in the darkness everything looks so bright." She whispered looking around.

"That's all part of your new eyes." I smiled and put my arms around her.

"And to think all these years I thought it would be awful being a vampire. To be this monster that had an undying urge to drink blood and kill but, its nothing like that." Luna voice became soft and thoughtful.

"You have to remember though, you'll still have that urge to drink blood. It will be stronger somedays than others or if you ever come close to a human but, by feeding regularly and after a few months it won't be so bad. There is also a lot of other things you have to keep in mind, like I said everything is enhanced, your emotions especially. That's going to be the hardest thing for you and I'm sorry for that." I explained to her.

"You will help me through all of it, right?" Luna asked her red eyes brightening.

"Yes, but not just me, all of us will." I told her.

"They already know?" Luna's voice was panicked.

"Of course they do, house full of vampires remember? Can't get much past them." I laughed.

"Were they angry?" Her eyebrows pulled together with her question.

"Not at all, they were surprised that you agreed to be changed right then but, they were happy to have you joining our family permanently." I ran my fingers across her cheek and she shivered.

"Do you think we can do some more running before we go back?" Luna asked.

"Whatever you want." I smiled and took her hand again.

We ran a couple miles before making a turn and going back towards the house. She ran gracefully through the forest laughing as she went at the new found freedom she had now. With a deep breath she smelt the air her eyes wild as the many new scents hit her all at once making her eyes wander all around. I knew we were getting close so I paused and told her to hold her breath as we got closer and closer to town. We broke through the trees and the house was in sight, we had slowed down and walked at human pace to the door.

"So before I see everyone can I get cleaned up and change first?" Luna asked as her eyes landed on the door.

"Of course, lets go." And like that we took off up stairs.

The water from the shower was loud in my ears and so was her laughing, I could only guess it was from the warmth from the water heating her now cold skin, making her feel warm and human. She was 1 of 4 humans turned vampires in our family and I knew that the other I know that my dad missed things about being human but, April didn't seem to mind it and Roman he never talked about his human years with anyone but Tegan so I knew later on so would Luna. The water had finally turned off and I sat waiting for her on the bed.

"It's such a strange feeling, the heat from the shower almost being melted away as my skin cools down." She laughed and flew into the room.

"I love that feeling." I laughed with her.

"Where did all these clothes come from?" Luna asked eyeing the bags by the closet.

"April went a got you somethings the day before you woke up." I told her.

"So, they saw me when I was turning?" Her eyes widened and she picked up a bag and went into the closet to change.

"Only her, the rest were waiting for when you were actually awake." I smiled as she walked out of the closet.

Luna had picked out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and pink t-shirt. It was casual but, she looked beautiful in anything. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway and down the stairs. My family had gone quiet as they heard us hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Here we go." I said as we smiled at each other.


	23. Luna Chapter 23

I could feel Lydia stirring in my arms before she opened her pure black eyes and yawned. Her resemblance to her parents had been split down the middle, as she possessed qualities from her father being her eyes, nose and face shape. While from her mother she had her startling shade of red hair, mouth and ears. Since I woke from my transformation it was the first time I had been able to see the baby and the entire time I held her, looking at her with my new eyes I decided without a doubt she was the most beautiful baby ever.

My attention was pulled away from her when Erica had said the thing that had been on everyones mind since she was born just 4 days ago. She couldn't be around humans. It was too great a risk for not only her but, for all of us to be exposed. A single look at her by the wrong person and they would see she was anything but human and we all would be hunted. I pulled her in closer to my chest and I now understood what Ian had said about my emotions being stronger as a wave of protectiveness washed over me as I looked at everyone around the room and the thought made my fangs lengthen if Ian and my new family were ever threatened. I hadn't been aware that a growl had escaped my lips until everyone was on their feet staring at me while Ian took the baby out of my arms and I almost reached to take her back.

"Luna dear, are you alright?" Erica asked me as she stepped closer, apprehension on her face.

"I'm good, sorry." I sighed before the all sat down.

I could still feel the numerous pairs of eye watched me carefully but, it wasn't until Ian grabbed my hand that I started to calm down and the conversation picked up again. I let my attention drift and focused of the sounds I heard and the nose of the talking had cut out and all around I heard bugs, the wind, cars and the sound of a person's steps and heartbeat and the sweet scent of blood running through it's veins. My body went still tried to remain in my seat. I now knew why Ian had told me to hold my breath. When my transformation was complete Ian made sure I'd had blood right after and I felt gross saying it was delicious but, I was surprised by the reaction I had, the thirst and urge that took over me and how I tore into that bag. I remember vividly my reflection in the mirror wild red eyes, my face and clothing covered with blood that stood out against my pale beautiful skin as Ian stood beside me with his eyes red like mine. It was that moment that made the love I felt for him go beyond what I felt as when I had been human still and the bond between us wrap around me with intense force.

"How are you feeling?" Ian whispered in my ear but, I knew all of his family had heard it.

"I'm great." I smiled.

"As much as the red suites you, I can't wait for your eyes to go back to that blueish grey colour." He whispered.

"You and I both." I laughed.

"Soon enough they will slowly turn back." He smiled and winked.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked him.

"Yes." He stood and grabbed my hand.

I was happy that the sun had set. I was warned about what would happen if I came in contact with the sun and it was not something I wanted to experience. We took off to the back of the house and out the glass doors. I could feel the heat the remained from the time the sun had been up as we raced across the yard and into the deep lengths of trees that now surrounded us. My hair trailed behind me as the wind rushed past me as I pushed myself, testing how fast I could move while Ian seemed like he wasn't even trying as he ran beside me. That's when it all crash down on me, in a hundred years would be as fast as he is now but, he would always be a hundred years older no matter how fast or strong I became he would always be even more so as the years would fly by and we would never age or die just to live together happily.

"Who's the oldest vampire you know?" I asked Ian careful to not breathe.

"My great-grand parents are over a 1000 and Thomas, he's is just over 900. I don't know anyone older than that." Ian said and I was blown away.

"Wow, thats such a long time. Its strange to think that someday I'll be that old." I sighed happily.

"For you I guess it would be but, just remember I'll be right by your side for all of that time." Ian stopped running and pulled me into his arms.

Are hands grasped each others as we stood in the middle of a small opening deep within the trees. I smiled brightly at him as he too had red eyes, making me feel better about mine as I reached with my free hand to touch his beautiful face. I knew if I was still human my heart would have been almost beating out of my chest and my pulse racing but, I felt nothing.

"I love you." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too." Ian smiled.

I felt his finger trailed up my arms, the electric burn that was pleasant as he moved up my bare arm made making me shiver as I pulled him closer to me. His hands were pressed into my back as he closed the gap between us and I gasped, a small smile playing on his lips at the sound. Slowly he reached down and lightly pressed his lips on mine, giving me a gentle kiss as our lips were moving in a passionate rhythm while we continued to hold each other close.


	24. Epilogue

I stood out on the porch of Ian and mines home, the wonderful scents coming from all around assaulted me. Trees of different kinds, dried up leaves, animals running and flying around, snow and many more things were all swept up by the fresh air that ran down the mountain towards me. I had never felt so at peace until now, I had everything I ever wanted and so much more, a beautiful house that I had no plans to leave, a wonderful husband and a large, loving family that I could spend eternity with. Still the shadow of everything that had happened in my human life still hung over me, the death of my father, the years of training and hunting, the mourning of my mother after my father who I thought had been dead kill her, the swarm of vampires that were sent to kill Ian and his family so my father could turn me and the how I killed my father for murdering my mother after he failed.

Somedays I felt guilty for enjoying the life I had now knowing how it happened but, like Elijah had once told me, how he wouldn't change a thing giving all he had and I finally understood what he meant. Without my hearing or sense of smell I could tell Ian was coming just by the shiver that ran through me anytime I felt him near or when he touched me and like that his arms wrapped mourned my waist and pulled me into him.

"After 5 years I still find this view so beautiful." I said leaning into him.

"Thats exactly why I bough this house." Ian's voice said close to my ear.

"I'm glad you did, I couldn't picture living anywhere else." I smiled and turned in his arms.

If I'd still been human my heart would be pounding in my chest but, it remained still as it had for the last few years. I looked into those bright blue eyes that were just like his mothers, the deep brown hair that fell boyish like in his face, his high cheek bones and a strong jaw line with soft light red lips I kissed often. I leaned into the hard muscles of his chest and got a small whiff of his scent that I loved so much.

"I love you, Mrs. Dalton." He said and I knew he was smiling.

"I love you too, Mr. Dalton." I smiled also.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard a little voice say and Ian dashed into the house.

A huge smile crossed my face as I watch Ian come into view with our son Julian on his hip as he continued to wake up. He pushed the long blonde strands of hair out of his little face setting his bright blue eyes before breaking out into a wide smile so much like Ian's and reaching towards me. Pulling him into my arms and holding him close to me and retuned to my stop looking out into the beauty of the snow covered mountain. Julian rest his head on my shoulder and the love I had for him seemed to grow, just like it had every second since I found out that I was going to be a mom.

"A while ago I asked your father if he regretted turning because at the time I was still so undecided about all of this, being your mate trying to process what it would mean for me, for you and the future. Elijah told me he didn't because of everything he has in his life had made turning into a vampire worth it and for a while now I've realized how right he is. I look at you, Julian, our family, this house and the many years ahead of us, it truly was worth turning into a vampire for all of this." I said gesturing around with one hand as I looked up at Ian.

"I've been dreaming of about this for years Luna and when I had finally found you, it was like the piece of me that was missing was suddenly there like I was whole for the first time in a long time. After the accident I thought for sure I wasn't going to see you again, after you found of what I was I thought that I had blown it but, I stand here with you and our boy and I still am blown away that you stayed, even after all these years." Ian said, his voice slow and filled with countless emotions.

"Forever, my love. I'll be by your side forever." I smiled and touched his cheek.

"I know." Ian smiled wide.

"Mommy, can we play in the snow?" Julian asked as he lifted his head up.

"Of course we can, just have to put your boots on." I told him as I pushed some hair back from his eyes.

"I'll get them." Ian said before he was gone.

I could tell he was still tired as hard as he tried to fight it but, as soon as Ian came back with a thicker sweater and boots he perked up. With both boots of he trudged into the snow happily with Ian and I following. I laughed as he picked up some snow and threw it at his dad who in turn had picked up some snow but, Julian was already running as fast as his little legs could carry him laughing as he went. I watched my boys running back forth laughing and smiling as the love I felt for them swelled inside me.

I often looked back on my life while thinking about the life I had now and even in my wildest dreams could I imagine it would be like this, that I would be a retired hunter turned vampire. I often wondered how different thing would have been if I wasn't a hunter, if I hadn't know vampires existed. Would I have still been Ian's mate? Deep down in my soul I knew the out come would have been the same despite being a vampire hunter or not and for that I was forever thankful.


	25. Read Please! Important news!

Hellooo readers!

First off I want to apologize for the amount of time it had taken me to finish writing this story, but knowing you were wanting to see how it all ends gave me the motivation to continue with it. I had made a promise when I first started writing for FanFiction that I would never leave any of you hanging or have an incomplete story so thank you for sticking with me!

Next, I have been slowly working on many different stories, which is kind of the reason why I have been lagging on finishing this one, but what can I say when characters and storylines pop into my head I have to go with it! Anyway, back to what I was saying. I have been slowly writing a new story that continues with Tegan and Roman's daughter Lydia. I won't go into detail, but there will be a lot of new characters, conflict and action. This story is by far my favourite one I had written and I really look forward to sharing it with you.

So, this is where you come in. If you are familiar with my previous written stories or not I would like you to be the one deciding which you would like to read so please send me reviews or private messages telling me what you think or even give me ideas on stories that you would want me to write! If you would like for me to continue on Lydia or start something new and exciting that won't be solely about vampires and humans, but other creatures in the mix or something new that you choose. I will be waiting!

Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to keep writing for you all.

Much love and thanks Taylor!


	26. PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone,

I apologize for being so quiet on here and not posting anything new, but I had to take a little break and try to get back into writing which I now have! Yay!

So for starts I will be finishing The Start of Forever which is the last story I will be doing with the Dalton/Blake Vampires, but I will be posting something special for all of you who have stuck by and read my stories, so stay turned!

Next, Mysterious Strangers, I'm so sorry I've been dragging on that, I know a lot of you want to know what happens next. After I had redone and reposted the first 8 and wrote the 9th I had suddenly stopped writing and focused more on my other stories which was a huge mistake and I will now be giving it my full attention and have chapters posted every 2 maybe 3 days. So just hang in there with me a little longer!

Lastly, Love for a Vampire, Life as a Vampire, Unexpected Love, Love for the Enemy and possibly The Start of Forever all these stories will now too be edited and maybe even redone, which I don't mean the story will in anyway change it will remain the same but some of the paragraphs will be re-worded and changed slightly. Also they will be expanded and fleshed out and spelling mistakes will be fixed. I have already started working on them and should have the new ones reposted within the next week or so, you may also message or comment on what chapters you think need fixing the most.

Thank you all for reading this sorry it isnt a new chapters but, they will be posted soon!

~Taylor.


End file.
